Cruel Christmas
by LilyHellsing
Summary: 17 yr old Jade gets kidnapped by the Dark Hand. She can get her freedom if they get the talismans, but Black refuses it. Thinking that shes uncared for, she remains depressed in the care of villains. Can Valmont save her? JadeValmont.
1. Chapter 1

Idea: It's been several years since Shendu disappeared. 17 year old Jade gets kidnapped by the Dark Hand near Christmas. They do this in hopes of exchanging her for the talismans. When Jackie refuses to give up the talismans, because Black said so, Jade thinks that she's uncared for. A relationship, to be blunt, grows between her and the villain known as Valmont.

* * *

Jade Chan stretched as she walked home in the dark. It was December 15th and the month was boring. It had been at least three or four years since the Dark Hand disappeared from the radar of Section 13. Three or four years of nothing going on really.

Sure she was allowed…well…I should say she _snuck _on trips with Jackie to go to different countries, but it was still uneventful. In fact, her multiple plans for sneaking on the planes and fighting evil backfired; instead as he dug for treasure, he taught her lessons from that area.

She was not 17 and able to hold her head high. She was a senior in high school at long last! Her studies weren't perfect but she was passing with a B or C average. Hey, that was good, right?

High school, just like middle school, was uneventful. Because of her 'tall tales' of dragons, evil, magic, and talismans, she was friendless. She wasn't picked on constantly but she didn't have best friends either. Jackie was oblivion to all of it and she was glad; she didn't need his pity.

The night air was chilly, colder than usual. There was a light breeze that snuck its way through her jacket. She shivered and sneezed, dropping her books in the process. Groaning, she stomped her foot. Only a few more days and school would be over for two weeks!

She loved Christmas because of the time she got off and presents. But what good was the time off when you aren't fighting evil?! Although she was able to see her parents in Hong Kong, thanks to some Section 13 hook ups, she still felt like something was missing.

When she fought against the Dark Hand, she felt content. Not the happiest girl in the world, but content. Was it because she fought for good? Or was it because of a certain person?

Recently she had been dreaming about a man with a silver ponytail and a green suit. She'd see his cane in her dreams, see his icy blue eyes…but then she'd wake up. It didn't have a genius to figure out who she was dreaming about.

Valmont.

Perhaps she was content fighting him because of…No. She had been only eleven, twelve at the most. Back then she didn't know the word 'love'. She was too young…or was she?

When that stupid flying demon disguised himself into a kid like her, she fell for him. She was still bitter after all those years. But who wouldn't be? He was her first love and he betrayed her.

Or was he?

Jade shook her head, kneeling down to gather her books. They were mostly books on ancient text and ruins. Two or three of them were textbooks about math and history. The books on ruins were bigger than all those put together! She smiled at this. Although not many people knew, not even her own family, she liked to read about the old times and treasures. She borrowed Uncle's books but made sure no one noticed.

Sometimes she wondered if Tohru secretly knew, for one day she found a new book under her pillow that was all hers. It was a gift of sorts, actually. But if he did know, he didn't speak up.  
Jade sighed and stood up, stretching once more. She was merely a few yards from her house, Uncle's shop. The wind was harsher now than it was before, making her teeth chatter.

Cursing the month's weather and season, she jogged towards the store. Something wasn't right though. It was the way the weathers changed so quickly. It was the way she felt when she opened the door. It was the tension in the air. But no one was inside the shop.

"Uncle?" She cried out, waiting for a reply. "Jackie? Tohru? Is anyone here?" Her voice, which had stayed the same through out the years, echoed through out the empty house. Shrugging, she placed her textbooks on the table and walked to the library part of the house.  
Placing the ancient ruin books on the shelves, she sighed and took off her jacket. The warmth of the fire spread through out the room. She smiled, closing her eyes and allowed the Goosebumps on her skin to disappear. The scent, the sweet aroma of freshly brewed tea filled…

Fire? Tea?

Her eyes opened and she felt frozen in place, despite the warmth in the room. If no one was near, why would there be a fire going? Who was making tea? Her attention was caught by a small clatter near the fireplace.

Snapping her head towards the area, she inhaled sharply. There was a chair before the fireplace and under it showed shadows of feet. She felt her body tense. Although she knew kung fu and knew very well how to fight…she was no match for weapons. What if the person there had a gun?

Faintly she even wondered who it could be.

Carefully yet silently, she walked over. The floorboards creaked at one point so she made her stepping even lighter. Her shadow was casted on the wall thanks to the fire roaring in its place.

Suddenly she grabbed the chair and turned it to face her.

There was nothing. No one. The 'legs' she saw earlier was a simple scarf with the ends touching the floor. Her legs gave out from relief and she fell to the floor. Still, something was not right about the place.

How did she hear the clatter noise? Where did the 'clink' sound come from? Where were her relatives?

"What was the clink sound I heard?" She whispered aloud, mostly to herself. The last thing she expected was an answer.

"I dropped the tea cup on accident. Didn't break anything, though, my dear." It was a man behind her. He sounded so familiar, sounded so…so…charming. Where had she heard it before? In her dreams and in reality. So who was it?

Turning, she gasped to see a man with silver hair pulled back with a gold clip, a yellow tie, a black shirt, and a green suit. He wore a sickening smile and his eyes were hard and cold as the wind outside. "Well, well, well…You've changed over the years, no doubt." He said, raking his eyes over her like a piece of meat.

She blushed and sneered, "Valmont. You haven't changed the least. Let me just…show you a way I've changed."

Jade was just about to kick his knees but he was too fast for her. His cane connected with her right temple, making her fall into unconsciousness. Valmont smirked as he watched the teen, almost adult, Jade get swallowed by the darkness. Allowing his henchmen to pick her up, he took out a prepared note and stabbed it with a knife on the door.  
It read:

_"Dear Mr. Chan,_

_Your precious niece has been taken by the Dark Hand. My men will meet you at the center of the city at midnight on the 16__th__. Come alone and we'll discuss our deal. Bring anyone and your little Jade jewel will die._

_Best regards,_

_Valmont."_

* * *

Okay, I'm not updating until I get a review or a story alert or something. Just one or two, just to know people are interested. Happy holidays! 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright since I haven't gotten a single review, I'll post this chapter still. And unless I get one alert or review on it, I'm not going to update it. Same goes for my other story "Vengeful Love".

* * *

Jade awoke with a dreadful headache. She felt like she lay on a bed for it was fluffy and she could hear the springs in it when she moved. With a groan, she opened her eyes and scanned the room. It wasn't hers…so what had happened last night?

As she sat up and made sure no cameras were near, she cursed silently. She could vaguely remember going back to Uncle's shop and putting her books away. She remembered more strongly the fact that she heard someone in the house. She remembered hearing and seeing Valmont only for a split second before she fell unconscious.

"Valmont…" She whispered softly, feeling something tug at her heart. So long since she spoke his name, years even. Shaking her head, she inhaled shakily to try and gain control of herself.

Jade Chan was not the type of girl who got scared and cried. She was fierce, fiery and strong. The last thing she would do is get worked up over the fact that she was kidnapped by a renowned leader of the Dark Hand without anyone realizing it yet.

Slowly she stood up and waited for the room to stop spinning. Her right temple was throbbing and without even looking, she knew it held a big blue and black bruise. "Oh well…I was never looking for a guy anyway, so why should I care?" She whispered to herself, trying to give herself hope and comfort.

Carefully she opened the door, finding it very strange that it was unlocked and unguarded, and walked down the hall. Once again, no guards or henchmen. What was the meaning of this? Did Valmont plan for her to try and escape?

Shaking her head of these foolish thoughts, she traveled down the huge hallway. It led to several doors but, just her luck, none of them read 'Exit'. At the end, however, there was a huge wooden door. It had to be one of two things; an exit or Valmont's office.

Risking it, she opened the door and stepped in; Valmont's office.

She took a second to study him and felt like she couldn't breathe. His hair was a little long than those years ago, pinned up with a gold clip like always. His blue eyes were dark and stormy; his grin was smug and arrogant like he knew she'd try this. Overall, he looked like he hadn't aged much.

"Ah just as I thought, Ms. Chan…you came here in record time. I see you're still the annoying little pest." Valmont spoke smoothly as if he spoke to an old friend, gathering his cane to stand.

Perhaps, she thought, he might not look old but he needed the cane to walk. Or perhaps, her other side pointed out, he just wanted to carry it around as a weapon since the old man couldn't fight. Either way, she stood her ground.

"And I see you're still the snobbish piece of British trash, Valmont." She growled softly, watching the movement of the cane wary. He stayed a good two yards from her but she had to be careful, had to be sure he couldn't harm her. He wouldn't advance to capture her because, of course, she couldn't escape; she was lost and didn't know where the exit was. Both of them knew it. So the only reason he'd move forward would be to attack, she reasoned.

His smile and the sparkle in his eyes faltered only for a second. "My men and I are meeting your uncle Jackie in just a few hours. Would you like to accompany me?" The way he said it made it sound as though he was asking her out on a date instead of her hostage negotiation.

"You want me to go with you?" She asked carefully, echoing his last words. Her gaze shifted from his cane to the Shendu statue behind his desk only for a moment, Valmont failed to notice. "Aren't you worried I'll try to run?"

He chuckled softly, giving her shivers. "No because you'll remain in the car with me as we watch. You'll be tied up if needed as well."

Jade stared at him now. It was a stare full of determination and hatred. This was probably her only chance to get out of this strange building and try to escape. So she'll play innocent and obey them for a little bit but as soon as Jackie came into view, she thought, she'd run.

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

Next chapter: Jade thinks escaping from a car with only an 'old man' four feet away could be easy. Oh how wrong she is!

Unless I get one alert/review I won't continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to **Deesil**and** chibi libra-girl** for reviewing!

* * *

The drive to the city park was long and exhausting. Jade wondered faintly if the long dive meant that they were far away, or if the ride with Valmont was what made it _feel_ long. Either way, the tension in the vehicle was thick and it felt as though it was choking Jade.

A good twenty minutes, she noticed from the dashboard cloak, passed by before they reached their first stop light. It was too dark for her to read the street signs, to see any land markings. That's what Valmont a counting on; for her not to remember or see a thing to trace back to them.

Earlier when they had left the building to get to the car, they had blindfolded her. When Valmont grabbed her arm in a gentle way, as if he were a gentleman, and guided her, she felt her face heat up. The cold air, the winter wind was smacking her in the face, cooling down her blush. She silently felt grateful.

When they reached their first light, she finally gave in to her desires. Pressing the button to roll the window down, she gasped softly to feel a hand that belonged to Hak Foo grab her arm. There'd be another bruise there.

"What's your problem?!" She snarled as they took off once more.

Valmont looked at her with genuine surprise, his eyebrows raised, "…Aren't you trying to escape?" There was a light hint of confusion in his British voice.

She sneered, secretly amused by the shame in mans voice, "If I were, you think I would be so slow? I would have grabbed the door handle, not press the button. Duh!"

Despite his attempt to remain calm, his eyes showed just how embarrassed he was for jumping to conclusions. As a last attempt to be right, he asked, "Why did you roll the window down then?"

Jade, unable to resist having fun, replied, "Because the tension's so thick in here I can't breath. I needed fresh air." She stated it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world! Valmont twitched and quickly looked away, apparently his way of apologizing.

She allowed herself to get lost in the wind. It worked its way into the limo and caressed her neck, her face. It cooled her heated body, clamed her mind. It gave her reassurance that she'd be okay…that she'd be safe. It gave her hope.

The car stopped, much to her displeasure, which meant the wind died down. The window was rolled up and as soon as Hak Foo, Ratso, Chow, and Fin were out, the doors were locked. Trapped…trapped like a bird in a cage.

She glanced through the tinted window to see they were hiding behind a bunch of bushes and trees. She could faintly see the Dark Hand wait in the middle of the place, near the fountain. The winter air seemed to get to all of them except Hak Foo, who looked annoyed. At least they'd get a cold for all this…maybe.

The young Chan winced at this, remembering several things she wished she could have forgotten. She remembered when her Uncle Jackie came here when he was turning into stone. Such a fairy tale sounding story, to be turned into stone within a day or two. But it, much like the other tales Jade spoke of back in middle school, was true. She remembered going over there and begged with short of tears that he'd give them the talismans. Would he do it now for her?

That thought scared her for a second. When she had begged him to give up the talismans for himself, he had said no. Perhaps he might say no again. Or perhaps he'd say yes. After all, back then she was just a child who couldn't help. Now she was a Senior in high school who could fight to get them back.

"You look ill, Ms. Chan." Valmont broke her train of thought by pointing out her appearance.

She turned and glared at the man who sat roughly four feet away. "I feel fine. I feel as fine as a hostage can in her switching situation."

He grinned at her, "If you say so."

Jade glanced out the window, not seeing anyone yet. It was five minutes till midnight, where was Jackie? The stars above glittered softly, some cut out by the city lights.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Jade; escape. The Dark Hand stood a few good yards away and in the darkness the car was parked in, they wouldn't realize she had slipped out for a while. All she had to do was unlock the door and swing it open; she was after all only a few inches away from it.

Here was the problem though, how was she going to get away from Valmont? Although he sat a good four feet away, he could easily jump up as soon as he saw her hand grab the lock. He could tie her up and her whole plan would go to waste; she had only one chance.

Quietly she studied the man. He looked relaxed in his seat, sleepy even. In his left hand, the hand farthest from Jade was the cane. His grip on it was weak, relaxed once more. His eyes were not on her but on his Enforcers. From the look on his face, Jade would assume he was thinking of the plan, guessing what was going to happen.

In other words, Jade smirked, his attention was anywhere but on her. She'd have to be quick, as though she were a rattlesnake lashing out. Focusing on the mental image, she closed her eyes and meditated for a second. That's what Jackie had taught her to do after all.

She was escaping from an 'old man', she thought, so how hard could it be?

As quick as a flash, her arm shot out and she unlocked the door, grabbing the door handle with the other one and opening it. It took a mere five seconds but felt like an eternity to Jade. It was like it was all happening in slow motion.

The wind entered the car, brushing against her softly. She started to smile, her foot ready to touch the ground. Suddenly the moment of happiness, of hope, was shattered.

She felt the warmth from a hand grab her arms, pulling her away. As if in slow motion, she saw the door become smaller. Turning around, she freed her right arm and saw that Valmont was pulling her away. How did he do this so fast?

The rage she felt was very similar to the one she used to feel when she was called 'shrimp'. Balling her right hand into a fist, she slammed it into his cheek. Watching him fall into the seat and hit his head on the window, she made a move to the door.

She managed to get out and smiled. Without hesitation, she started to sprint towards a clearing. As soon as she touched the ground, however, she felt herself start to fall. It wasn't a trip or just a normal fall, she felt someone on her; tackled.

When she hit the ground, she let out a groan and turned onto her back. Valmont, wearing an appearing bruise on his cheek and temple, straddled her hips. He looked livid, fierce. He used his cane to pin her arms above her head.

"Trying to escape, are we?" He grounded out the obvious, his rich voice making it sound like an insult rather than a simply question.

Jade shivered and closed her eyes tight for a second. His hot breath brushed against her face and neck, once again making her blush. Opening her eyes, she glared with a growl of annoyance. Suddenly she realized something; just because her arms were pinned didn't mean she couldn't fight.

With a sly smirk, she lifted her left leg and hit him square between his own legs! She heard a groan of pain and simply shoved him over as though he were a bag of potatoes.

As soon as she got up, however, it seemed that luck was not in her favor. Hak Foo let out a cry of some animal and punched her. She turned her head, making his fist hit her temple. As she fell to the ground and lost consciousness, she wondered if Uncle Jackie was there.

* * *

Next chapter: Jade awakes to see she's tied up in a room, namely Valmont's. She ponders over her feelings. Valmont tells her that Jackie and Black refused to help her. Review please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviewing **chibi libra-girl**Consider this chapter dedicated to you.

_

* * *

"Uncle Jackie…where did Valmont go?" 16 year old Jade Chan asked casually. She sat on the counter in the kitchen, a bad habit of hers. It was mostly bad for her because it was a tell-tale sign that she was trying to be sly, yet she was nervous. Kicking her feet up in the air, she nibbled on an apple._

_The older yet handsome Chan looked at his niece. "…I don't know. Section 13 has yet to find him. Why?" There was something in his eyes, suspicion perhaps. _

_The girl with shoulder length black hair shrugged, looking away as she slid a piece of apple in her mouth. "Just wondering. Life is so boring now…" Her dark eyes turned towards the window of Uncle's shop, lost in thought. "Life is so…boring…" She whispered to herself, as if memorized._

* * *

Jade's eyes snapped open to see a white ceiling. Last time she checked, she had passed out under the starry skies, not a boring ceiling. A sky that was high, not a ceiling that was so…low. They probably moved her back. Or…or maybe she was in a hospital! Maybe Jackie saved her! Maybe, just maybe, Jackie traded the talismans for her! Or better yet; he stole her back!

She tried to sit up and was unable to. She was well enough to do so but she was literally unable to sit up. Why? Because she felt rope around her. Her hands were tied together as well as her ankles; her hands were tied down with a rope around her waist and stomach.

Trying to roll over to sit up, she groaned and fell back down. The pain in her head throbbed painfully. Lying still on her side, she closed her eyes tight. The memory she had just dreamt of…was that a sign? Was it a mocking? It was very ironic to say the least. After all, she had wondered where the blue eyed villain was and now she was in his clutches.

Why did she feel the way she did about him? When she was younger, she hated him. Well actually…hate is such a strong word. She disliked him a great deal, wanted to see him locked up in prison. But now…well…Time changes everyone and their opinions.

When she thought of him, she felt something stir up inside, something warm and fluffy like. When she heard his name, she shivered. When she saw him, whether in real life recently or in photos, she couldn't breathe.

The fogginess of sleep was entering her mind now, making her thoughts fuzzy and odd. She wondered faintly if she…if she cared for him. No…the word 'care' wasn't the right description. It was something deeper, much deeper. It was something very complicated and complex and…

Love.

_

* * *

A 14 year old Jade walked through the hallways of High school. She was a freshman, a very lonely one at that. She walked through the empty halls, listening to the final echo of the dismissing bell ring._

_As she stepped outside in the abandoned part of the school, she gave a sigh. Ever since middle school she was an outcast. She told everyone stories, true events, about the magic talismans, the sumo ninjas, the big dragon named Shendu…everything. And they laughed in her face. Even the teachers snickered behind her back._

_Looking up at the gray skies, she inhaled slowly, controlling herself and her emotions. Crying never got you anywhere…but it sure did help calm you down at times. Walking towards a corner, she growled when her books were knocked down by a group of preps and jocks._

_They started taunting her, teasing her. They started making fun of her and laughing. They called her weird, a freak for believing in magic. Threw her stuff around, kicked it, and spat on it all. Her books, textbooks from school and ancient ruin ones were now messed up._

_As they left laughing, she knelt down to pick up her books. They were soaking wet from the rain puddle left there from two hours ago. And to make things worse, it started to rain. As she hugged her books to her chest, kneeling still and bend over, she tried to keep them dry.  
Tears of shame and loneliness as well as anger fell down her face and camouflaged with the rain. Her body shook as she cried without control. Although her tears weren't visible, her whimpers and cries of angst were. They echoed loudly, reaching the ears of a certain hidden green suited villain._

* * *

Once again, Jade's eyes snapped open. She was shaking, breathing heavily. Sweat was slowly dripping off her recently paled skin, breathing as though she ran four miles. As she shook uncontrollably, it just reminded her that rope tied her up, restraining her limbs.

She looked around and froze, feeling the sweat on her forehead stop. There stood Valmont only three feet away, twirling his cane in his hands. He looked as though he had been there for quite some time.

"Stalking me?" Jade frowned, struggling to sit up against the head board.

He walked over with his expensive looking shoes crushing the carpet under them. The grin he wore made her gulp. "Of course not, just watching and waiting to see when you wake up."

"Watching? That's just another word for gaping and stalking." Jade sneered.

Valmont spoke in an icy tone, grabbing her chin so their eyes would meet. "Well can you blame me, Ms. Chan? You're a creature I could gape at for hours."  
Jade's heart skipped a beat and she gasped softly, shocked beyond belief. Was he being serious? Maybe he was just messing with her mind, torturing her emotionally and mentally. After all, less blood to clean up, right?

But if he meant it…

She closed her mouth, blushing. The idea of him meaning such a compliment…well it made her feel all warm inside. It made her feel…special, loved. But she was in the hands of a cold hearted bad guy; the last thing she was, was loved.

Valmont suddenly wiped away the sweat on her forehead and the subconsciously cried tears from her cheeks. Jade blushed even darker, surprised that such a memory dream affected her that much. She hadn't even realized she was sobbing! No wonder he stared…

"What happened with my uncle?" She asked suddenly, her voice sounding like a child's.

The sadistic twinkle returned to Valmont's baby blue eyes. "Ah yes…you tried to escape and were knocked unconscious, I remember." When he turned his head ever so slightly, Jade could see the bruise on his cheek and forehead.

"Trying to hide the proof that you got beat by a 17 year old with make up, are you?" Jade taunted, unable to resist seeing his face heat up.

"Shut up! You did not beat me! I…was caught off guard!" He snapped, embarrassed. "As I was saying…Your uncle and Black came."

"_Captain_ Black?!" Jade interrupted him again, "Wow, I haven't seen toe or hair…well…you get my point. I haven't seen him in years!"

"Yes and will you stop interrupting me?!" Valmont growled, hitting his cane on the floor. "They both said they would not give up such powerful pieces of magic. Which means…you're mine, Jade."

The girl's face became blank. This surprised Valmont; he expected a gasp or even a tear or two. But no…she was silent with a blank face. What was she thinking? Was she even thinking at all? Was she numb? Angry? Sad?

Why should he care anyway?

He leaned forward, whispering in the girl's ear after seeing her flinch. "If I untie you, promise not to try anything?" When she slowly nodded, he took out a knife and cut the ropes.

"Rest…you'll need it."

* * *

Next chapter: Jade's thoughts and fears. Valmont's thoughts of the girl. More memories between the two. And when Valmont walks in, taunting her, she loses control and attacks. Review please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Once more, thanks **chibi libra-girl**

_

* * *

"Rest…you'll need it."_

What had Valmont meant by that? Did he meant…torture was to come? Or did he simply mean that he wanted her to be healthy? But why would he?

Perhaps…perhaps Jackie would trade the talismans for her after all.

That thought made her scoff.

Jackie didn't care about her; he cared about the magic talismans. He risked his neck and back for all 12 stones so why would he give it all up just for his niece? That meant he'd have to risk his life yet again. Perhaps he was just tired of doing that; he always complained about Section 13. He always wanted a peaceful calm life.

"Face it Jade…" She whispered to herself. "He never wanted an annoying niece that snuck on missions with him that made him worry. He wants a calm quiet life; that's why he became an archeologist. He doesn't want you…he doesn't care for you."

Hugging her knees, she thought about Uncle and Tohru.

Would they help her? Surely Uncle would get the talismans or force Jackie to…No. He wouldn't. Who would want a girl messing with his ancient books and casting spells without permission?

Maybe Tohru would force Jackie to get the rocks. Maybe he'd get them himself. Then again…who wants a girl back who makes a mess of everything? He didn't owe her anything nor would he do anything for her.

…She was all alone…

* * *

Valmont paced the floor in the office. Behind his desk was the old 'friend' Shendu, stuck in his statue form once more. Or, as Fin more commonly referred to him as, an 'overgrown lawn ornament.' That made Valmont smirk ever so slightly. As long as the dragon was far away from his mind, he was happy. The last thing he needed was to have his privacy invaded once more. That was an embarrassing time. Why? Because of the thoughts about Jade Chan he had…_

* * *

Shendu snickered quietly at the dream he was watching. It had to be at least two or three in the morning and, much to his dismay, mortals needed sleep to function. He the great Dragon didn't but if the body he was in went to ruins…well, he was screwed._

_The dream he was watching was of Valmont, of course, and a very familiar pest. This pest had a name and her name was Jade Chan. They were fighting for the talismans, as always, but something was different. Instead of Jackie Chan being there, Jade tried to kick Valmont. _

_He easily blocked it with his cane and suddenly wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to keep her still. That was when her lips, the lips of a dream-15-year-old-Jade touched his._

_Oh how the dragon Shendu laughed and teased Valmont about this._

* * *

Even now, Valmont was wondering what that meant. Did he lust after the girl? At least he wasn't a pedophile…the girl in his dreams was 15, nearly of age. Now the girl was in his room and of 17 years old, the legal age.

What did that dream mean though? Recently too he dreamt of her, dreamt of her voice and eyes. Those eyes haunted him…those brown golden orbs of hers. With a sigh, he sat down and ignored the demonic hissing behind him. How horrible it must be, he thought to himself, for Jade to realize she's stuck here.

"The last thing I intended to happen was for her to be trapped with us." Valmont whispered softly to no one in particular.

_

* * *

It was her Junior prom. A dark green dress with no sleeves was what she wore; the bottom reach just above her knees. It had sparkles and glitter, silk like cloth. Her shoes were high heels, also green. _

_Jade stood near the punch, all alone. It was nearly eleven when a very slow and romantic song came on. She gave a sigh; not even the rejects wanted to be near her. As she watched couples of all sorts dance, she winced. The fat girls had skinny guys; the fat guys had skinny girls; the dorks had the pretties; the pretties had the nerds. _

_Opposites really do attract; Yin and Yang._

_In her mind, she wondered if that meant she would be with a bad guy. She fell for one once…or twice. Shaking her head, she looked away and stared at the ceiling. The man near by wearing a green suit smirked; Jade looked good in green._

* * *

Jade's eyes snapped open. "Another memory?!" She growled, sitting up. Her heart was aching so bad, she didn't want to keep remembering school. School and her loneliness, to be exact.

Actually, the more she thought about it, she was somewhat grateful for being kidnapped. This meant she had an excuse, a real excuse, for not doing her homework! That is…if she got her freedom ever again.

Rubbing her wrists, she sighed heavily. There were angry red marks from the rope but it didn't cut into the skin. Her stomach growled but she ignored it, refusing to eat anything they brought. If they brought anything.

Her thoughts traveled to the past against her will.

_

* * *

"Jade…you must keep control of your emotions. If you…" Jackie was lecturing her about anger and control. Big shock, right? He was sounding like a broken record. This time, however, Jade changed it up a bit._

"_I don't care! That stupid girl deserved what she got! She wouldn't leave me alone, her and her stupid little pink friends." Jade snapped, crossing her arms._

_Jackie, slightly surprised at how she raised her voice, snapped right back, "She deserved to go to the hospital?! Is that what you are saying?!"_

"_I'm saying that I don't regret my actions! They've been teasing me for weeks and I finally had it!" Jade shouted, stomping her foot._

"_If the police come for you, I won't help! Let them take you away! You should have told me that they…"_

"_I told you every day!" Jade's voice was no longer childish, no longer innocent. It held rage and it was very high, almost ensuring that the neighbors heard. "I told you day after day that those girls picked on me! You never took notice! If the cops come, fine! I'll run to their car!" With that, she walked outside and slammed the door shut._

_Uncle suddenly spoke up from his doorway spot, "…For telling Jade control, Jackie…you sure lack it."_

* * *

Jade suddenly turned and punched the wall behind the headboard of the bed. She was shaking, tears threatened to spill from her eyes. How could her uncle be like that?! If that wasn't a sign that he wasn't going to help her, she didn't know what was.

"Ahem…" A very British voice caught her attention. "Messing up my room, are you?"

"Y-Your room?!" Jade exclaimed, her face covered in shock. "Why am I in your room?!"

Valmont couldn't help but grin at her embarrassment. "Because this is the room closest to my office. And anyway…" He walked closer, noting how she didn't move back, "Would you prefer to be in Fin's room?"

She shivered and tried to stop herself from retching. Valmont wanted her, seeing a blush on her face. This was the third time, he realized. The first two times, although she didn't know he saw, were when he led her out to the car and then pinned her to the ground. Normal hormones, perhaps?

"Are you planning another meeting with my family?" Jade asked as calm as one can be in a situation like this.

The man shrugged calmly. "Maybe…but then again…" A cruel smile came across his face, "Why would they want to meet again? They know what I want and it's quite obvious they aren't willing to give it up for the one thing they…" He chuckled, "Treasure."

A growl escaped from Jade, "Shut up! They…"

"They, what Ms. Chan?" Valmont took a step closer, merely two or three feet from the girl. "They don't care? They don't want you? They wish to forget you? Which one is it, Ms. Chan?"

Closing her eyes, Jade allowed a tear to escape. Valmont winced inwardly, not having expected such a reaction. He started to feel bad and started to try and comfort her. Try to apologize in his own little way…but she had other plans.

Jade's gold like eyes snapped open and she suddenly tackled him down. They hit the carpeted floor with a groan, mostly from Valmont. She straddled his hips and started punching his chest, each blow after another became weaker than the one before. Tears were falling, landing on the carpet and his expensive suit. The words that left her mouth were random and difficult to understand, but she was trying to punch him again.

Finally, without his cane, he grabbed her fists and sat up. His chest was sore but he didn't care for now, thinking there'd be maybe only one or two bruises. Even for her weak punches, she was strong.

Jade felt herself freeze up when Valmont's arms wrapped around her. It wasn't in a threatening way, but more like a comforting soothing way. He held her close to him, allowing her tears to stain his suit. Whether he was restraining her from hitting him or just holding her, she didn't care. For now, oddly enough in the arms of her enemy, she felt safe and cared for.

* * *

Next chapter: More memories. Anyone notice that Valmont's watching Jade a lot? Lol. Plus, Jackie and Black fight about saving Jade! Review please! 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks and welcome to **Kari Nirvash, Deesil **&**chibi libra-girl**

* * *

As careful and gentle as an old-famous villain could be, Valmont picked up Jade. He had held her for a few minutes, or so he thought. When his watch on his wrist beeped, signaling midnight, he was just shocked. Time passed so quickly when he held her close.

The sleeping girl snuggled against the warm blankets as he put them up to her chin. He hesitated, watching her sleep. Although she was 17, she was still but a child. And of course, this made guilt work its way into Valmont's system. He started to feel bad about kidnapping her, about teasing her…about feeling this way towards her.

Shaking his head, he gave a sigh. He didn't need this right now! Picking up his cane, he strolled out of his room.

_

* * *

Valmont stood in the shadows of an alley, his classy sophisticated suit totally torn up. He watched as the 15 year old Jade munched on an apple and danced to her CD player. The way her hips moved caught his eye, much to his shame._

_"Jade…come and help Uncle with potion." The old man stepped out, calling out to his nephew's niece. When she didn't reply, he repeated it several times more. Finally Jade stopped and blinked, taking off her headphones._

_"Huh?" She turned around, confused._

* * *

Valmont smiled weakly at the memory. Tilting back on his chair, he ignored the hisses of the statue. What would he do now?

It was painfully clear just how much of a free-spirit the girl was. She liked to do things her way and manipulated playfully to get it. Just how many times did she twist Jack Chan's words so she could join him on a mission?

"Chan's shadow…That's what she was back then." Valmont talked to himself, staring at the ceiling.

The dragon behind him spoke up with a low deep scratchy voice. "Not anymore Valmont. She's her own person now. Surely _you've_ noticed just how…grown up…she is."

The silver haired man turned around with a glare, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Shendu's raspy chuckle echoed, "I've seen the way you eye her. Remember, I have been inside your mind. Maybe you should make her trust you…then release her, that way she'll bring you the talismans. She'll do it as a rebellion against her uncle."

Valmont froze and frowned. Sitting back down in his chair, he laced his fingers together. "Hmm…Perhaps…perhaps not…"

_

* * *

"I hate this…" Jade muttered as she roamed around by herself. She was mad because no one wanted to hang out with her, whether they were her age or her family. Walking back and forth, pacing in a manner, on the roof of Uncle's shop, she growled softly._

_She was only 12 years old and she was resting after a mission from the masks. They had almost all the evil masks but…she sighed. Jackie was right; she needed friends. But how could she get them with the 'crazy tales' she told?!_

_Kicking a rock off the roof and into an alley, she finally gave up and sat on the edge of the roof. Her vision finally focused on the setting sun, her anger slowly disappearing just like that. The sky was full of pretty blues, purples, oranges and red._

_"…I guess this is…kind of nice." Jade muttered to herself._

* * *

"Why can't we help her?!" Jackie Chan shouted. The former Section 13 Agent and current archeologist stopped in mid-pacing, finally losing his patience. His attention was now solely on the man just a few yards away. Forget patience, control, Zen and calmness; he was pissed.

The man before him wore all black with gray pants. His eyes were cold and his head was bald. "We can't risk letting the Dark Hand get a hold of the Talismans. They might want it to steal things or they might try to bring that old dragon back. Either way, I don't want to be having Déjà vu again. "

Jackie shouted quite suddenly, "Then let us track Jade down! Let's find out where the Dark Hand is and rescue her without giving up anything!"

A hand fell on his shoulder. That hand belonged to an old friend of his, Captain Black. "Jackie…we can't. We don't know where she is at all; no hint or clue."

"So you're saying this is…hopeless? That I should just…forget about her?" He muttered brokenly.

Black shook his head, "No Jackie, I'm telling you to keep an eye out but don't become too obsessed. I'll have my men search the city but…I won't promise you anything."

* * *

School sucks and I'm having two classes that are JUST passing, so I need to focus on them. I'll update, no worries my readers, but it won't be as fast.

Next chapter: More memories; Jade wakes up and roams the place, spying on the Dark Hand. Will she try to escape? Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to **chibi libra-girl**** & Dragonlillyxxx **

* * *

"_Why…does the idea of magic offend so many?" Jade whispered softly to herself. She sat on a bench in the freezing cold park. This would be her 16th year on this blue and green planet to witness winter. _

_"How come people think I'm childish and foolish, innocent when I talk about the talismans. It's all true, the magic I mean. I guess…I guess they are afraid of it." She muttered, hugging her snow covered knees._

_The wind answered her, whispering comfort. Sighing heavily, she stood up and watched the cloud of air disappear. Feeling as though she was being watched, she glanced around for ninjas or Shadowkon, failing to see a blue eyed man._

* * *

Jade's eyes slowly opened, the uneasy watched feeling not abandoning her even though her memory dream had ended. She shivered under the thick blankets, hating how it gave her goose bumps.

She sat up and glanced around. The recollection of what happened earlier came flashing before her eyes, making her feel very foolish and embarrassed. The way she threw herself at Valmont quite literally and the way she cried…how could she face the man now?

Speaking of…where was he?

Carefully she took off the blankets, gingerly setting her feet on the ground. The carpet under her was soft, reassuring her that she was alright. Standing up, she looked around. No cameras…then again, why would there be cameras in Valmont's room?

She walked over to the door and studied it. The doorknob looked to be normal…She grasped it in her hand, relieved when she was not injured somehow. The door looked to be normal…but still, she wondered.

What if it was rigged? What if when she opened it, some sort of object were to fall on her? Okay so yes, she had probably seen to many cartoons but you never could be too careful!

In a slow motion manner, she opened it a crack; nothing fell or rang loudly. Opening it farther, she felt a little more relieved and yet worried at the same time. Although there was not a single guard or Enforcer there, the halls looked very familiar. The halls she saw before the park ride was…darker, different. These were lighter and…vaguely familiar.

She took a step out of the room, wondering in the back of her mind why exactly this place was so…light on security. Something was nagging her…something…She smiled suddenly. She knew exactly what place this was!

Jogging down the hall and up two other hallways, she saw big oak doors.

Jade smirked as she quietly walked over. This place was the building the Dark Hand owned way back then, when they were searching for the talismans. She knew this building inside and outside quite literally.

Pressing her ear against the door, she growled inwardly. She heard nothing but muffled voices. So they upgraded; no biggie, she thought to herself. Looking above her, she grinned slyly; an air vent.

* * *

"Boss uh…are you sure it's…smart to move back in to the old place? I mean, won't this be the first place where Black and Chan…" Fin started, hesitating only to think of the right word.

Chow finished his sentence bluntly, "The older Chan, we mean. Won't they look here first?"

Ratso looked away, slightly unnerved by the big scary fire-breathing dragon behind their boss.

"Of course not." Valmont smirked, leaning back in his chair. His cane was next to him, leaning on the desk.

"Chan and Black will be searching for Ms. Chan all over the city since they have no clue on where we are. They have no idea where our 'new' hide out is. It's common psychological sense; they think we'd be smart enough to get a new place instead of using the old one. So why would they waste time looking at our old one? For the first time in year's gentlemen…Jackie Chan is lost."

The men's laughter echoed quite loudly in the room used as Valmont's office. Jade winced, hating how everything sounded ten times louder in the little metal tunnel she was in. She tried to get comfortable, hating just how snug the air vent fit around her. Either she had grown or it had shrunk.

"So what are we gonna do with the Chan brat?" Chow asked, fixing his sunglasses. "We don't have the talismans yet and…"

"We'll keep her here for now. She was sleeping when I last saw her and…" Valmont started, only to get interrupted by the enormous dragon behind him.

"And now she's in the air vent, trying to play secret spy once more." The raspy voice broke all of their thoughts and put them on alert. Turning their gaze upwards, they frowned.

"Uh-oh…" She muttered, her eyes huge. Apparently she had gotten a little taller and larger, for the air vent creaked loudly. "Ahh!" She shouted while plummeting to the ground.

A groan escaped her lips as she slowly sat up. Her back was killing her and so was her limbs. "Ugh…metal is not a good mattress…" She muttered mostly to herself, dust from the unkempt vent making her cough.

"Get her before she runs!" Valmont commanded, coughing as well. He figured that if she managed to slip into the air vents and find his office, she must have realized where she was. That was dangerous, for she could try to escape. He froze; why hadn't she tried leaving instead of spying?

Jade gasped, taking in more dust and choked slightly. Getting up and taking advantage of the momentarily disadvantage for the Dark Hand, she turned and threw the door opened. Sprinting outside, she managed to travel down several flights of stairs before tripping. Lying there, she groaned and sat up, rubbing her aching head.

The Enforcer's grabbed her arms and basically dragged her upstairs once more. She stood before Valmont, struggling in Hak Foo's grip. Growling softly, she glared at the man before her who wore a smug smile.

* * *

Next chapter: Valmont's reaction to Jade's trying to escape. She's much more spirited than before! More memories and a talk between the two about the past. Review please! 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks & welcome to **Kari Nirvash**** & ****Jynx101**

_

* * *

Growling softly, she glared at the man before her who wore a smug smile._

Her short hair fell over her rapidly paling face. Black covered her eyes, the window to her soul as it was said. A sneer was placed on her face, a growl escaping her throat better than her attempt just moments ago.

"Well, well, well…" He grinned, "It would seem that Ms. Chan is showing more life than earlier." She had to tear her eyes from him, a blush staining her cheeks. He was of course referring to when she cried before him, in his arms. Those warm arms…those strong warm…she shook her head, focusing.

Looking at the ground, she listened to his voice but heard no words. No, her focus and attention was on Hak Foo who held her arms behind her. If she could kick him hard enough, perhaps she'd be able to escape. But if he didn't let her of her arms…

Suddenly a smooth hand grasped her chin, forcing her to look up. When she did, her eyes met the iciest yet gentlest blue eyes she ever seen. She felt her heart skip a beat, threatening to jump up her throat. Forcing herself to breathe, she stared with her mouth open for a moment.

"What were you thinking, girl? Why didn't you just run off while my men and I were distracted?" His voice was full of wonder and curiosity, of suspicion. His eyes were bright with curiosity as well.

She wondered this too. Why _hadn't _she run? She had a clear clean shot of escaping the building and these fools would have never known until she had reached Section 13. Perhaps, she thought in the back of her mind, it was because she knew if she left…no one would care about her.

"Because I wanted to see if these idiots were the same as so many years ago." She sneered with hardly any venom. "Looks like they haven't changed neither their outfits nor their personalities." The small grin at the end made the others glare.

However, Valmont just chuckled. "No, they haven't. Tell me…Ms. Chan…" He knelt before her on one knee, his face merely inches away. Her face redden and her eyes widened, trying to move back on impulse. "Why do you find us so fascinating? If you left, you could have observed us fairly easy in prison. However…you stayed to watch us. Or…was it, perhaps…you wished to watch me?"

Jade felt her blush darken three shades. Frowning, she bit his finger and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back. He fell against the desk and glared at the girl. She then turned her head sideways and kicked Hak Foo where the sun doesn't shine. He groaned loudly, falling backwards.

Realizing that the distance between her and the door, along with three other Enforcers there, was impossible to run to. So instead, she ran towards Valmont. Without warning, she jumped up and twirled around; her heel connected to Valmont's already-bruised cheek. His head snapped to the left, his body falling slightly.

Grabbing his cane, she turned and started to run towards the door. His cane, much to her surprise, was light and very thin. Punching Fin in his nose, she shoved him away. Quickly yet swiftly, she twirled around and kicked Chow to where his sunglasses broke, never breaking a sweat. As Ratso stood before the door, she dove under his legs and opened the door.

The path and maze to the exit door was long. Her running was in slow motion, her mind racing as fast as a leopard. It felt like forever as she turned a corner in the hallway. The sounds of the Enforcers and the dragon Shendu echoed loudly, shouting some words. They were just blurs to her.

Finally, at long last it seemed, she reached the door. The doorknob was cold in her sweaty grip, almost impossible to twist to open. It seemed as though she couldn't even open the door an inch, for she heard someone behind her.

Turning around, she let out a cry of surprise and shut her eyes tight. The sound of a fist slamming into the door beside her head was loud. Shaking lightly, she opened her eyes to see a very livid and very angry Valmont stood before her, leaning forward. His fist went through the door; his breathing came out in harsh pants.

"I think it would be wise, Jade…for you to hand me back my cane." He sneered severely, grabbing the cane from her shaking hand. He pulled away, fixing his tie with an abrupt air of calmness. "Ratso, Chow; take Ms. Chan back to my room."

_

* * *

Jade watched in amazement before the huge computer in Section 13. She was only 12, close to 13 years old. Her interest strayed from school to the bad guys that Captain Black hunted. This was, of course, no huge shock._

_It was when she saw pictures, profiles actually; on the bad guys did she gape. Her mouth hanging open in awe, she watched the computer stop on Valmont's profile. The way his eyes stared at her, stared at everything but nothing made her shiver. They were piercing, cold. _

_Before she could read any other sentence than he was a foreign exchange student, Jackie shut it off. As per usual, he complained about her school work. Grudgingly, she left the place._

_

* * *

"Yo, Big V…" Fin walked in, looking calm and collected. The stressed out boss looked over, a crazed look in his eye. "…Uhh…are you…okay, Big V?" He hesitated, looking confused and a little frightened._

_Valmont cleared his throat, smoothing the wrinkles in vain while fixing his yellow tie. "I'm fine…just tired and…stressed." He walked over to the window, staring outside. As if talking to himself, he muttered, "She's a precious gem, alright…she's different and special. She's…she's so…exquisite like the jewel she was named after."_

_"Um, who are you talking about?" The red head tilted his head._

_"Hm? No one! Go back and find me some talismans!" He sharply turned, shouting. In his mind, though, lay the memory of Jade Chan._

* * *

Next chapter: More memories and a talk between the two about the past. Review please! 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to **Jynx101 **who was the **only **one who reviewed last chapter.

* * *

Jade was thrown into Valmont's room by the ruthless revenge-seeking Enforcers. She winced as her body hit the carpet, hating how it was still hard. Sitting up, she rubbed her elbows which had suffered more damage from the fall, watching the door be slammed shut. As she listened to the locks in the door lock, she thought about Valmont. The bruise on his face looked like it had healed a bit, the one from the park escape…but now that she hit him once more; it would be black and blue for some time.

Despite her grin and foolishly pride for the action, she wondered if he'd get back at her. He hadn't harmed her yet, so he wouldn't now…would he? He _was _a gentleman, right? Jade shivered and laid on the bed, wrapping the sheets around her.

He was a gentleman…she remembered…

_

* * *

It was her first week in America with her uncle Jackie and her great uncle…Uncle. The first day she had arrived, three men came in and demanded some sort of shield with a rock in the middle of it. It took a few tries and a day or two, but they got the rock and figured out what it was for._

_Now, Jade was walking down the street alone. She had gone to school for the first time and was silent through out the whole day, unsure of what to say or who to say it to. To make matters worse, she had gotten lost._

_She was running through the streets and allies, wondering just how she managed to get lost. When she went to school in the morning, it seemed to be an easy path to remember. Well…apparently not._

_On the verge of frustrated tears, she turned a corner and WHAM!_

_She fell to the ground, her backpack dropping near her. Wincing, she rubbed her eyes and looked up, ready to snap at the person. But she didn't, not when she saw a green suited silver haired man. He bent over to grab her backpack, offering her a hand._

_"My apologies young miss." His voice was clear cut British. "Be careful where you run next time." Jade could only nod, wondering who this…handsome stranger was. As she watched him walk away, she smiled._

_"Jade!" Her uncle's voice rang out. Looking in front of her, she saw Jackie. That man, she figured, had to have just walked out of the shop._

* * *

A soft laugh escaped her lips as she wiped away the tears. She hadn't even realized she was crying! A soft grin was on her face, foolish at the memory. "That was the first time we met…and we didn't even realize who we were." She muttered to herself.

"If you are referring to the time you slammed into me and fell…I agree." The same voice from her memory came from the door. Looking over, she stood up and saw Valmont. A wirily grin was on his face as well. "Isn't it just ironic how we met…and now after all those fights, we're stuck here, in my room?"

"I fail to see the irony in it, Valmont." She sneered coldly.

Suddenly she found her body pressed against his, his hand wrapped up in her hair. Their faces were merely inches apart. She felt frozen, her heart pounding and her knees weak.

* * *

Next chapter: Will romance bloom?! Will she try to escape once more? Review please! 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to **Jynx101, Rvndancer & Kari Nirvash **for reviewing. I'm so happy that this story has gotten to double digits in chapters! It's so awesome and I'm so excited lol!

_

* * *

Suddenly she found her body pressed against his, his hand wrapped up in her hair. Their faces were merely inches apart. She felt frozen, her heart pounding and her knees weak._

Jade couldn't breathe for a second, she felt as though she were a statue like Shendu. Her body was no longer in her control, along with the words escaping her pale pink lips.

"You like to be near me, Valmont?" It was revenge for his mouthing off to her when she got caught spying. It was revenge for when he questioned her reasons for staying and spying instead of running. "I must be the first human with an I.Q. above a cockroach that you'd spoken to for years now."

Valmont chuckled coldly at this, giving the impression that he thought this insult was funny. His voice, however, held traces of annoyance. "Ms. Chan, I would suggest you silence yourself and bite your tongue before I get one of those 'cockroaches' that work for me to cut it off."

Jade inhaled sharply at the violence sudden threat. Suddenly she felt her body once more under her own control. She felt the ability to think, speak, and move all under her control. It was ironic that his cold voice had defrosted her from her frozen state. "Such a gentleman…" She muttered bitterly. Attempting to mock him by being a lady, she said, "If you would be so kind, Valmont, move away from me."

The wall behind her was cold, she realized. His hand was still in her hair, gripping it in a vice way. Through the years, she had kept her jet black hair almost shoulder length short. For some reason or another, she hated the idea of having long hair. Now she was grateful she didn't have any, for he could have cut or yanked it out.

The man pulled her closer, inhaling deeply when his nose was hovering over her hair. Jade felt her cheeks heat up and she suddenly shoved him away, ready to kick him in the chest. Well, she tried to at least. He caught her ankle and watched her struggle, a sick smirk on his face. "Ah, ah, ah…Fool me once, shame on you…fool me twice, shame on me." He was, of course, referring to his bruise on his face.

She smiled at this, unable to taunt him. "That's just proof that a little girl like me can beat you up!"

Valmont's eyes turned almost as cold as a glacier as he threw her over his shoulder. She gave a shriek of surprise as she flew through the air. Instead of hitting the harsh ground or worse, the wall, she landed on the bed. She hesitated, unsure of what to do next.

Sadly this moment of hesitation was enough for Valmont to stroll over to her. Without his cane, she noted mentally, he moved quickly; how odd. He got on the bed and pinned her wrists above her head, his hips hovering above hers. She blushed several dark shades of crimson as she realized what he had just done. The tips of his silver hair curtaining his face touched her ears, making her shiver.

His mouth was next to her ear in a split second, his breath hot on her neck. "The only reason you've managed to harm me twice so far, Ms. Chan…is because I had my guard down."

"Then that's your own fault; a good fighter never lets their guard down." The niece of Jackie Chan snapped, her voice shaking from nervousness.

The sharp feeling of teeth sinking into her neck made her gasp suddenly. She jolted slightly, trying to pull away from his grasp. His voice, much more ragged she noticed, spoke again, "You let your guard down, Jade." He was mocking her!

Shaking quite violently, she stuttered, "G-Get off!"

"I don't think you're in quite the…position…to make orders, Jade." The man chuckled, making her snap. Bring her leg up; since he didn't pin her limbs down completely, she kicked him off. It wasn't hard enough to bruise, just a force to make her free.

On impulse, she tried to run for the door. Her legs were shaking from the event that took place merely moments ago, making her slide and fall, stumble even. As soon as her hand touched the doorknob, she felt arms around her waist. At first, she expected Valmont's cane to come down on her hand…but instead…she felt his arms.

They froze like that for a moment, as if a snap shot had been taken. "…Jade…" He whispered into her hair, holding her. He was on one knee, holding the shaking girl on the floor that had fallen.

"Valmont…" She didn't know what to ask, but her subconscious mind did apparently. "Please…please set up another meeting with my Uncle."

* * *

Next chapter: We see Jackie and Black fight once more, will Jackie find the place where Jade is? And since Valmont was persuaded into setting up another meeting, will he bring the talismans? Review please 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to **Jynx101 & Kari Nirvash **for reviewing!

* * *

Jackie rubbed his temples tiredly, feeling the effect of staying away for a full two days take its toll. At first, he felt energetic and ready to do anything. Then, slowly as he entered his 48th hour of no sleep, he felt drowsy. His body had been used to such a thing several years ago but since he hadn't been helping Section 13, he wasn't used to staying up so much.

His search was for his 17 year old niece, Jade. He had searched the sewers all the way to sky scrapers for her but not even a piece of hair came up from his search. A soft smile flashed on his weary face. Remembering just how spunky Jade was, even as a child, he knew she'd be alright. He had taught her for months and years how to keep calm and fight if needed to. Actually, Jackie thought, she knew how to fight before he taught her. If she hadn't copied the moves from T.V., then she had to have been spying on him.

"Jackie…" A stern familiar voice reached his ears. He did not turn to see who was approaching him, instead he did something much more useful of his time; he kept searching on the computer. "Jackie, you need to rest."

"Not now Black." His tone was sharper than he intended. "I need to find Jade."

Fingers that typed furiously at one time stopped when he heard a gentle yet commanding voice next to him. "…Jackie, when we find her and you're exhausted, you won't be any use to us; to Jade. Sleep for a few hours, I'll try to pinpoint possible locations." Closing his eyes, Jackie inwardly sighed. As much as he hated to agree with the man, he was right. Lately he felt his friendship with Black strain since he insisted they couldn't give up the magic rocks.

Despite his spirit being wide awake, his body stood up on its own as if yearning for sleep. It moved without his mind ordering it to, walking towards the door. The idea of a bed made him grin ever so slightly.

The distance between Jackie and the computer became an even twelve feet when it started beeping wildly. Both men froze in anticipation and suspense. "What did you type in for the computer to search for?" Black questioned out of no where, making it obvious that he was staring at the computer.

Jackie answered, "Old hide outs that Valmont used. Why?"

When he turned on his heels, he suddenly realized why the man had asked such a thing. Their first hide out ever was glowing on the screen, pointing out where there was human activity at. Jackie felt like he couldn't breathe, inhaling sharply. "Thank God…" He muttered quietly.

* * *

Jade gave a soft yawn, resisting the urge to curl up under the covers of Valmont's bed and sleep. She had been waiting for two or three hours already, waiting to hear the verdict of the meeting. It made sense to her that if they did set up a meeting again, she wouldn't be able to come. After all, she tried to escape the first time and Valmont had the bruise to prove it.

Walking back and forth was usually called 'pacing'. But in her mind, it was walking to relieve anxiety. How she hated to wait! Shaking her head rather violently, she growled softly. What if Black and Jackie didn't care about her enough to set up another meeting? They hadn't cared before…Frowning, she made a fist.

That fist was about to connect to the door when it opened. Instead of connecting with whoever opened it, another hand got in the way; fingers wrapped around her fist and stopped her. When she opened her eyes, she blushed to see Valmont looking at her questioningly.

A sheepish grin overcame her face and for one moment, Jade felt like she was twelve years old again. The man grinned to ease her nervousness, his blue eyes holding something…some sort of emotion.

"Still violent, aren't you Ms. Chan?" Valmont's silk like voice reached her ears, giving her the shivers. It wasn't meant as an insult, more like an observation. She knew she had a temper.

Shrugging, she pulled away and asked as though they were old friends, "Did my uncle agree to the meet?"

He nodded, the cane in his hands taping on the floor. "Yes, we'll be meeting at the tower tomorrow. The one where he almost turned to stone." There was a ghost of a smirk on his lips. "And what I mean by 'we'…"

"Is you and your gang, I figured." Jade finished his thought.

"Actually I'm staying here to watch you. Now…I assume you are hungry." He held out his arm, offering. "Dinner will be served within a few minutes; care to join me?"

What she _should _have done was slap him or shout a curse word or two along with the word 'no'. What she _should _have done was kick him or try to run in vain. And yet, she did not do any of those. Instead, she wrapped her arm around his.

He was warm despite his icy blue eyes. She smiled at this, mentally noting that not all books can be judged by their appearance. The old saying was true.

* * *

Next chapter: Jackie meets the Enforcer's at the tower, thinking of memories. Jade and Valmont have dinner, and then spend the rest of the night together by talking. He lied to her; the meeting was that night, not tomorrow. That's why he's trying to distract her. Review please 


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to my reviewers. Once again, I apologize if this chapter isn't the best I've written. My mind is elsewhere…thinking of my Lover. Plus, I'm trying to update my stories as much as I can but writing takes a while. I have a life! Meaning, to those of you who don't, that I can't post every few days! School's giving me a break but, ironically timed, my love life went down the toilet. So it's hard for me to write fluff. To those of you who scoff at this, thinking for me to get over it…Try what I'm going through and shove it.

Sorry to bitch, but I'm pissed and…Fuck it, here's your story lol.

* * *

Pacing back and forth, Jackie gave a heavy sigh. Black, his oldest and dearest friend, had insisted he go to the tower for the meeting. He had said that they could have easily moved Jade when they set up the meeting; so why not go? If they hadn't moved her, then after the meeting…Black would invade the old hide out.

A ghost of a smile flashed on Jackie's face for only a moment. He remembered the last time he was here. Jade, as always, took things into her own hands and met the Dark Hand alone. It was when he had been turning into stone…He shuddered.

Never had he felt so much fear…well, besides fighting Shendu. But still, the thought of being turned into a statue while his loved ones needed him…it just felt like a fairy tale. Another shiver went down his spine but it wasn't from fear this time; it was the wind.

They had learned that the Horse talisman healed. How? Well, thanks to the weather, the Enforcers and Tohru had gotten sick. When Tohru accidentally sneezed on it, he was instantly better. It was pure luck that Jackie had been holding onto the rock when he turned into a similar object!

The wind blew harsh, caressing his face. His already-messy hair became even messier. His clothes, those clothes he had stayed in since Jade disappeared, were wrinkled and smelt funny. The wind, thankfully, took away the scent of filth.

Jackie smiled for real this time, his smile pitiful and sorrowful. He remembered how young and spunky Jade had been, insisting that they trade the talismans for the antidote. She was so keen on saving him that she broke into Section 13 and stole them! She was still spunky and…

Stopping suddenly, he stared off into the city. The lights looked like little fireflies, the building that were once so tall now short and small. The cars were like ants below him, the people even smaller. He felt his head become light, his body sway towards the edge of the tower floor. Grabbing blindly to the wall, he threw himself back a few steps.

Jade had risked her life to steal the talismans and come here…for him. For Jackie. She risked her life, risked getting injured by those brutish thugs…for Jackie. The feeling of guilt washed over him like the ocean tide.

If she, a mere young teenager, could risk everything for her uncle…he could and would do the same.

* * *

Jade couldn't help but grin like a fool as she got dressed. She felt like she was pretending to be a fairy princess, the phase that happened when she was seven or so. She felt like none of this was real; the good and the bad stuff.

Instead of putting on a fluffy feathery scarf, she placed on a silk cloth, wrapping it loosely around her neck. Instead of putting a ridiculously over-sized pink dress on with sparkles, she put on a dark red dress that hugged her curves. A blush worked its way on her face; she had always worn boy clothes so when she saw her curves, her jaw dropped. Faintly, she wondered what Valmont's reaction would be.

Instead of putting on fake pearls and clip on earrings, she put on a red ruby necklace and some simply studs on her ears. Her hair was not topped with a crown, the finishing touch for a princess…instead, it was curled slightly. No lipstick was smeared on her lips, no over-use of blush…no make up. Simple beauty.

In the back of her mind, she wondered what her parents would say if they saw her like this. They'd be proud that she gave into her feminine side, grew out of her tomboyish-ness…well, for tonight at least. They'd be happy and proud to see her looking so…beautiful. On the other hand, they'd frown upon the fact that she was dining with a criminal. A criminal, might she add, that kidnapped her.

This made her wonder…Why? Why was he being so nice? Perhaps it was his gentleman side coming out, the one his parents raised. Yet, it still bugged her. Part of Jade wished that Valmont would be a complete asshole so that way it would be easier to hate him. On the other hand…she was slightly grateful that he was being nice. After realizing that Black and Jackie cared more for the magic rocks than her…that depressed her so much.

Shaking her head softly, she inhaled slowly and deeply. The lessons taught to her from her uncle stuck with her like glue to paper. Concentrating on her breathing, she felt much more...more...calm. She felt confident.

Walking out of the room, she smiled softly. Who knew what could happen...

* * *

Next chapter: Dinner conversation turns…well, normal. There's no fight…so far. They actually end up getting a little 'romantic'. Jackie, on the other hand, is debating how to steal the talismans. Review please 


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much to Jynx101, HPrincess & ****HitokiriKurisuta**** for reviewing!**

I have a UIL Ready writing meet on Saturday so wish me luck! It's basically like…they give you a famous quote and you write a deep meaning to it, using examples etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song

* * *

Jade looked in the mirror one last time. Just to double check that nothing was on her face or that her dress was messed up, she told herself. She didn't want to look a fool in front of the man, even if he was a villain. Her subconscious teased her, saying that she wanted to look beautiful instead of a fool.

Calmly…well, as calm as a hostage taken with her capture could…she walked into the dining room. It wasn't as elegant as she thought but certainly was not trashy. The table wasn't twenty feet long as she had seen in movies; but then again, she assumed it was because he had to be sure she wouldn't run. Still, the room had a sort of…sophistication in it.

As she sat down, she grinned and felt her cheeks warm up at the sight of Valmont. He was no longer wearing the dark green suit with that tacky yellow tie…he now wore a black silk suite with a dark blue tie. It contrasted his eyes, the tie did. It brought attention to those bright icy eyes of his.

She shook her head mentally, smiling a little.

"Good evening…" He spoke calmly, giving a wink as he sat.

"Evening…" Jade muttered as they were served food. Since when were there servants? Ignoring that question, she dug into the roast. It was the best she ever had, she noted mentally. The mash potatoes next to it were marvelous as well! Even the green beans, which she normally hated, had a spice to them!

"I noticed…" Valmont began, eating with grace unlike the tomboy Jade. "That you held a book from your Uncle. It was about ancient ruins, was it not? Tell me…Why are you interested researching that?"

Jade coughed, almost choking on her mashed potatoes. When she meant to exclaim 'research' it sounded more like… 'memerch' thanks to the food in her mouth. Grabbing the glass that seemed to appear out of nowhere, she drank what tasted like soda…but with a trace of alcohol; strange.

"Research? I hate to research things! I usually take a book on ancient old magic stuff to school. The stuff they have in the library is boring and not as interesting as the books are. Uncle has tons of books of all sorts; a library at my own home! I'm surprised I haven't run out yet…then again it takes three or four days to finish one of those books, depending on my homework." Jade went on and on, barely breathing as she ranted.

It had been weeks since Jade was able to talk, really talk. Her uncle Jackie would ask her short questions, expecting short answers if not a 'yes' or 'no' response. Uncle hardly let her talk for he usually did most of the talking. Tohru would just listen to her so it felt so uncomfortable for her to talk to him continuously, like she was bugging him or something. Of course she had never told anyone about the books she brought to school so this subject was new and, apparently, bursting from her.

And surprisingly enough…Valmont let her ramble on, listening to every word. He did not roll his eyes, wear a fake smile, and groan at her talking…he did nothing to show that he was annoyed. In fact, it was quite the opposite; he was intrigued.

Jade finally blushed, stopping to catch her breathe. Trying to avoid that incident happening once more, she asked, "What about you? What did you read when you were in school?"

Valmont seemed to think this over for several minutes, allowing Jade to wonder if he remembered…and to stuff her face with more roast. She had to compliment the chefs, she noted mentally! The way Valmont's face had such…concentration on it…she waited patiently.

Finally, his British voice filled the room, "When I was young, my parents put me in an exchange program. I came here for my first few years in elementary, staying here till my beginning year of high school. I read what the private school required me to read; the old works. Shakespeare, _Tale of Two Cities, Once & Future King_…Those things. While they were interesting, I found myself growing bored. So I…don't laugh…So I went to the library and rented scary stories. I believe the popular one was Goosebumps…"

Jade couldn't help but chuckle despite his warning. The very idea of a young Valmont reading scary stories about dead cheerleaders…she smiled. "Cute."

"What was that?" His tone was shocked and sharp, as if the word 'cute' was an insult.

"I said that's cute." Jade smirked, finishing off the odd tasting soda. Was it even soda?

"I am _not _cute!" Valmont snapped, his face turning pink.

"Yes you are!" Jade commented forcefully.

That's when both stopped, realizing what they were just fighting about. They looked away from one another, taking a new interest with the floor. They were embarrassed! The great Crime Lord and the annoying shadow of Jackie Chan were blushing!

"That was a great dinner…" She mentioned softly, standing up.

That's when Valmont looked up and looked surprised, as if realizing something. "…You look beautiful."

Jade inhaled sharply, blushing darkly. "T-thank you…"

Slowly, he slid out of his chair and walked over to her. The servants suddenly put on music…It was a familiar slow tune…comforting. The voice that played above them was both deep and sensual, pleasing. Jade recognized the man simply because his voice was something new, something fresh; Josh Groban. The song was ironic, she thought as they slowly placed their hands on each other.

"_You're Still You_…" She whispered the title, moving slowly on the floor.

**Through the darkness  
I can see your light  
And you will always shine  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
Your face I've memorized  
I idolize just you  
**Their hips swayed slowly to the right and left, their hands on each other's waist and shoulders. They moved in sync, slow and graceful…**  
I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
I've loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you  
**They stared into each other's eyes, not caring for the moment if it was wrong. They ignored the fact that they were good and evil; Yin and Yang...never to be together...**  
You walk past me  
I can feel your pain  
Time changes everything  
One truth always stays the same  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you  
**Had the servants chose this song on purpose or was it cruel timing?**  
I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
And I believe in you  
Although you never asked me to  
I will remember you  
And what life put you through  
**The memories of fighting for the talismans, way back then…they disappeared if only for tonight.**  
And in this cruel and lonely world  
I found one love  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you**

It was true, both thought in their minds, staring into each others eyes. Neither had changed.

* * *

Next chapter: More romance; dreams. Jackie is debating how to steal the talismans. Review please 


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to the **_**only**_** one who reviewed; ****HitokiriKurisuta****. Warning: Lot of mature dreams in this. If you don't like; WHY ARE YOU READING THIS THEN?!**

* * *

Pacing back and forth, Jackie felt another hammer headache coming on. This would be the third one he had gotten in less than an hour! Jackie grumbled slightly, annoyed beyond belief. The urge to take another two pills of aspirin was strong but he resisted. After all, if he overdosed by accident, who would save Jade?

He was in a tight situation here, a very risky one. Compared to what he had to face now and if he had the chance to jump into a burning building from a helicopter…he'd take the building. He shivered, restraining his emotions and fighting the urge to vomit.

Jackie Chan was about to steal the talismans from Section 13.

He was risking everything; he was risking his job; he was risking his life; he was risking his freedom; he was risking…everything. Only for Jade, would he do such a thing. She'd to the same for him, he reasoned.

This raised the question of how many he should take. There were 12 in all…Each one, he'd assume, was a life in prison if he got caught. There was the tiger; the ox; the rooster; the pig; the dog; the rabbit; the dragon; the snake; the monkey; the rat; the sheep; and the horse.

Each of them held their own special unique powers. Each of them, he acknowledged with a grimace, held their own ability to destroy the community and perhaps the world. Was Jackie really willing to take this chance and steal them for Jade? Was he willing to steal these weapons of mass destruction and control for his niece? Was he willing to do this while knowing the chances of getting them back were less than slim?

Yes…he was.

_

* * *

Valmont groaned at the tightness around himself. He felt his body become jell-o for a second, faltering his thrusts for only a second. His pattern and rhythm of thrusting went back to normal._

He could feel the air nip at his skin, meaning he was naked. The sweat, he felt, rolled down his skin while making it glisten. His hair was out of the ponytail and clinging to his body, covering some of his sight. 

_The body underneath him withered in protest when he pulled back, stopping to tease. With a smug grin, he shoved himself in the girl again. The moans and pants filled the air, the smell of sex heavy. _

_He glanced down to see Jade under him…then his eyes rolled back as he felt himself cum._

* * *

Valmont's dark blue eyes shot open at the sound of an alarm clock ringing. What a dream…what a wet dream. He hadn't had one of those in…well…since he was a teenager! What could cause him to lose control like that?

And damn it, why was his alarm clock ringing still?! Wait a minute…didn't it buzz, not ring? He groaned and looked around. It was pure blackness except for the bright red numbers on his digital clock. It said it was three A.M!

What was the ringing sound?

Looking around his bed, feeling a sudden surge of loneliness since it was cold, he found his cell phone. "Yes, what is it?" Despite sleepiness darkening his voice, making him mumble, his accent was thick.

The other person hesitated. "Uhh…Yo boss…What time are we meeting Chan?"

"Fin…" He sat up and groaned. His head was hurting but that was no surprise considering the alcohol he had. At least, he thought simply, he had changed out of his suit and into PJs…silk PJs. "I told you at four. Why?"

Suddenly something occurred to him.

Where was Jade?

Closing the phone, he basically sprinted out of the guest room and ran to his room. Why, he thought, had he given Jade _his _room? Why he had left her alone without anything locked up?!

Opening the door, he felt such a huge wave of relief hit him. She was lying in bed, sleeping peacefully. On top of the dark green silk sheets, she lay there snoring. She still wore the dress but it was unzipped, making it comfortable. By the way her chest moved up and down slowly, he assumed she could breathe in it much better.

She had little traces of make up on, making her cheeks look flustered. Her lips were slightly parted, her eyes fluttering every now and then. Her hair, despite it being boyishly short, covered some of her eyes. She looked…like an angel.

Moving closer slowly, Valmont smiled. She looked so peaceful despite the situation she was in! His legs grew weak and tired, perhaps from the sudden adrenaline rush and relief…or perhaps from the alcohol. Either way, he sat at the edge of the bed.

Why did it feel like…he wasn't supposed to be there, sitting on the edge? After all, it was his bed! Something inside…something told him to be careful. After all, he wouldn't want to scare the poor girl.

In a slow and careful manner, the young British man pushed her hair out of her face. Placing it behind her ears, he watched her mumble something in her sleep. Was she, he blushed at the thought, having the same type of dream as he?

Feeling sudden exhaustion wash over him, he laid down. He'd deal with the consequences in the morning…for now…he wanted to sleep.

* * *

Next chapter: Jade's reaction when she wakes up. Jackie meets the Enforcers…with the Talismans! Review please 


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to ****HitokiriKurisuta**** & Dragoandnikki for reviewing. This is a short 'dream' chapter.**

* * *

Such a dream…such a beautiful dream Jade Chan was having. There were so many colors like a rainbow dipped in bleach; they were so bright! They took forms of people, of shapes, of places…so familiar it all.

Something told her that it was a place she had been to before, people she knew for a while, things she knew and owned for years. What was it though? She turned around, glancing around.

It was Uncle's Shop.

She was but an eleven or twelve year old girl.

Jackie and Uncle were sweeping while talking.

And that was when Valmont walked in.

In her hands was a talisman…she held onto it tight and hid it behind her back.

They fought…she watched.

She saw her Uncle Jackie fall to the ground and not get up.

Valmont looked at her with a sick smile.

"Hand it here, girl…"

Then she woke up.

* * *

Next chapter: Jade's reaction when she wakes up. Jackie meets the Enforcers…with the Talismans! Review please 


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long wait but not many people have reviewed. From the 13****th**** to 22****nd**** of this month, I'll be in London so no updates on any stories then. Thanks to ****HitokiriKurisuta**** for being ****the only one**** who reviewed.**

* * *

The fogginess of morning dreams clouded Jade's mind. The dream she had just had was vague but was clear enough for her to remember the outline. It dealt with Valmont, surprise, surprise. She had been dreaming much of him lately.

Sometimes she slightly wished that he'd just show up in her bed so she could stop dreaming of him. But when he was in her bed, she realized it was just a dream. That had already happened at least four times by now. Shaking her head mentally, she rubbed her eyes.

The sleepys were gone but she still felt tired. Her body stretched across the long bed, her back popped twice and she smiled ever so weakly. When she brought her arms, which had been above her head to stretch, down…she felt something next to her.

Thinking it was a pillow, she mumbled to herself and grabbed it. However, she felt as though she grabbed an arm…not a pillow. It was no where near as fluffy as the pillows in Valmont's room. So what could it…

Opening her chocolate eyes, she gasped and turned a shade of crimson. "Valmont!" She yelped, almost falling off the bed in surprise. She was sitting up, perfectly alert and awake now. Any thoughts of going back to bed for another ten minutes had vanished.

The British man snored slightly, sleeping soundly. How could he stay asleep through such noise? Then again, Jade thought as she tried to calm down, he had to deal with that demon dragon in a stone for some time…perhaps he had gotten used to such noise.

He lay on his back taking up maybe half of her bed. Wait…it wasn't _her _bed technically. It was his but he was being nice, ironic for a villain who kidnapped her, and let her use his. So in a way, the calm smart side of Jade spoke wisely, she had no right to be upset.

His eyes were closed peacefully, the windows to his soul hidden. She leaned closer, watching him. His breathing was calm and peaceful, something rare to obtain for a man such as himself. His body was relaxed.

It felt almost wrong to wake him up…It felt selfish and mean. Carefully, gingerly, she slid an arm around him and rested her head next to his.

* * *

Next chapter: Valmont's reaction when he awakens moments ago she does this. Jackie meets the Enforcers…with the Talismans! Review please 


	17. Chapter 17

WOOHOO

**WOOHOO! I am BACK baby! Lol, the week in London was absolutely awesome! I'll try to post pics on my Myspace and such. Anyway, when I got back from London I noticed I had 94 emails! Sadly only 30 were fanfic related lol. And sadly, because we went walking and sight seeing and play seeing so much…I was too tired and busy to write chapters. So they might take a tad longer to update but will be updated. I GOT TO SEE **_**LORD OF THE RINGS MUSICAL, WICKED, BLOOD BROTHERS & BILLY ELLIOT**_**! XD THEY RULED! I'll thank everyone who reviewed in the next chapter.**

**Forgive the shortness of this chapter, I think I am having writers block. I really wish there were more romantic Valmont stories or more episodes showing so I would get more inspiration lol.**

* * *

Her head was near his, resting on the soft pillow. She tilted it downwards, almost touching his neck. Her arm that had slid around him felt warm from his body heat despite the P.J.'s he wore. She felt so safe, so content and comfortable that she failed to notice the irony of the situation. Falling for a criminal who kidnapped her…feeling safe in his arms…so odd. Then again, Jade Chan was never one to be 'normal' and was proud of it.

As she drifted off to sleep slowly, she failed to notice Valmont as well. His blue eyes, the ones that reminded her of iced over blueberries, slowly opened. His mouth that had been slightly open closed as he licked his dry lips, feeling thirsty for wine.

The surroundings, from what he saw, were familiar. He was in his room and from the feel of it, on his bed. It seemed normal and natural for the first twenty seconds. Then he remembered something; he had taken Jade Chan, niece of Jackie Chan. If he was in his room, where was she? Wasn't she supposed to be in here too?

A flare of panic rose in him. He did not remember a whole lot from before his sleep. Had he been drugged? Had he and the girl gotten into a fight and he was knocked out? Did she escape?

Somehow the last question did not only alert him but it also hurt him, hurt his heart. Why would he care if she left him, ignoring the fact that he could be captured? Wait…that made him stop. If she left, he could easily move to another hide out and not get caught. So yes, this brought him back to the question; why would he care?

He inhaled sharply, thinking of an answer. His subconscious mind shouted, "BECAUSE YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH THE WOMAN!" His mind shouted back meekly, "…Am not!" Yes, she was a woman, no longer a girl or a child. The child that defeated his plans so long ago was gone. No…not gone…that child that messed up his plans and shadows her uncle had become a young woman.

That was when he realized something. When he had inhaled, he smelt a berry like scent, very addicting. It had a hint of vanilla in it, the berries seeming to smell like blueberries. What was this smell, this scent?

Valmont tried to move his arm to sit up and realized something. When he had tried to get up, something around his waist held him down. It wasn't heavy like a rope or chain, it was light. And yet this light thing managed to keep him down simply by shocking him. He felt it…it was warm.

Looking down, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

Valmont felt relief, surprise, and embarrassment as well as nervousness flood his system. The woman in his arms was sleeping lightly, snoring ever so softly. Her hair was messy but the source of the berry vanilla scent he smelt earlier. Her eyes were closed, her skin lighter from being stuck inside all this time. Her arms were placed around him gently, holding him and restraining him. Her breathing was soft and evened out.

"Jade…"

* * *

Next chapter: Breakfast between the two and a talk of love and freedom. Jackie meets the Enforcers…with the Talismans! Review please


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to Ailu and ****HitokiriKurisuta**** for reviewing.**

* * *

The tower was cold and windy, just like last time he came. A shiver of memories, past fear, and current worry went down his spine. This was the place where he thought was the end by turning into stone. However, Jade had saved him. Was this place a bad Oman, a curse, or a blessing, a sign?

A sneeze from the shadows alerted him. Turning around, he saw the sick trio- Fin, Ratso and Chow. He had a feeling of déjà vu. The only one he failed to see (or hear) was Hak Foo. "Yo Chan." Even sick, Fin looked smug and sounded cocky, "Got the rocks?"

"Yes. Now where is Jade?" Despite the years that had passed, he still had the same voice. Commanding but meek. His hair was still jet black but with a few gray streaks in it. Age had been kind to him.

"Oh she's tied up in the safety of Valmont's bed." They all snickered then coughed up a fur ball.

"What?!" Jackie stepped forward, his eyes almost bulging out of his skull. "Bed?!"

"Dirty mind, Chan." Fin taunted.

"Yeah, we simply meant that's the room she's staying in. She sleeps in the bed…and anyway, Chan, she's a grown woman." Chow smirked, coughing until his glasses almost fell.

"I won't give you the talismans until I have Jade." Jackie stated, getting ready to fight. Suddenly he heard a scream behind him. It was a call of some animal…and then he felt pain…then blackness. So _that's_ where Hak Foo hid!

* * *

Jade flew from her peaceful doze when she heard a dark deep yet hypnotic voice say her name. Had she dreamt it? Had she dreamt the whole thing? Was Valmont really asleep next to her?

Yes and no. While he _was _lying next to her, he was wide awake. Their eyes met and their faces heated up. Quickly, they sat up and untangled their limbs. As they slid off the bed, they couldn't help but glance at each other.

(A/N: I'm about to faint if I don't suffocate first so let's move on, shall we?)

Jade walked into Valmont's office escaped by Fin. She kept her hands and face away from the sneezing mess of a man. Even though she was a hostage, that didn't mean she had to forget her health.

"Jade, we have a little surprise for you." Valmont spoke as soon as her toe was in the room. "How about a little family reunion?"

Suddenly a half dazed Jackie Chan was dragged out. Hak Foo and Ratso held his arms, his legs tied by the ankle and his knees scraping the carpet as he was pulled. A goofy smile was on his face, his eyes half opened and totally unfocused.

"Uncle Jackie!" She exclaimed in surprise. So many emotions rose up in her like bile. She felt anger for him being caught, how could he have been so reckless?! She felt relief that he tried to save her, that meant he cared. She felt happy that he was here, she wasn't alone anymore. She felt bitter emotions and shame for thinking that he didn't care anymore. And…and she felt sorrow, for now he was caught. But with sorrow came hope; two Chans were better than one.

On impulse, she tried to run to the man whom she shared blood with. After being locked up in a strange place with strange men, she welcomed anything and anyone that held even a small trace of familiarity. However, Valmont grabbed her and whispered in her ear, "Ah, ah, ah. You'll be able to talk to him later…much later." While he had his arm looped around her waist loosely, he commanded, "Fin, count the talismans he brought and we'll release them both."

Fin spread them on the table and frowned, "There's only six." There was the dragon, the pig, the rat, the sheep, the horse and the tiger. Most of them were useless! Valmont frowned as well.

"I was going to give you the rest when Jade was safe!" Jackie snapped from his daze, slurring his words slightly. The hit to the head must have really messed with him. "I don't trust villains."

Jade felt both fear and gratitude. While she was happy that he thought like that, willing to make sure he got her back, she also felt fear. What would they do now? Valmont grabbed her chin and placed his leg casually between hers, his other hand gripping her hair.

"Six out of twelve…Half now, half later. Perhaps we'll send Jade to Captain Black…the right side now, the left side later." His British voice echoed through out the room.

Jade gave a soft yelp when the cane came across her neck, a soft gasp of fear. Valmont's eyes that stared into hers showed care and she knew instantly that these threats were bluffs.

"How do we know they're real?" Chow commented, picking one up.

Valmont grinned, turning to walk over to the henchmen and new hostage. "Let's test one out. Hmmm…Mr. Chan, I think I'll use the dragon one." Now _that _wasn't a bluff!

Valmont's eyes glowed as though he was possessed by Shendu. In his hand was the ancient rock with a dragon written on it. It glowed as well, powering up to hit the man before it. Jackie stared, unable to do anything and still somewhat dazed.

Without warning, Jade threw herself into Valmont's arms, shaking. "Don't! Don't…Don't hurt him! If you do…" She thought quickly. "If you do…I'll bite my tongue off and bleed to death!"

While the others snorted, obviously not caring, Valmont hesitated. Slowly, ever so slowly, he lowered the stone. "What are you doing Big V?!" Fin exclaimed. "Why not kill the old one and let the girl kill herself? We don't need her since we got six talismans. Crappy ones, but still powerful enough to break into Section 13 to…"

"To what?" His boss snarled, spinning to face his henchman. "To get captured? T get thrown into prison for life? To throw my complex plan down the drain within seconds? I don't think so." He gripped his cane and thought for an excuse, fast. "It would be better to bargain the two living Chans for the rest of the talismans. To throw the dead bodies at them, it's an unnecessary risk of losing everything."

"Throw Chan into the room next to mine; tie him tight. I'll allow Jade to talk to her uncle if I'm in a good mood…I'm sure they have much to catch up on these past few weeks. Think of it as an early Christmas gift. Come Jade." He threw the kicking girl onto his shoulder as she screamed for her dazed uncle to stand and fight, to escape some now.

When they reached the room, he threw her onto the bed, smirking. "Try as you might, you can't fool me- not anymore." Jade stated, a strand of her black hair covering half her face. "I saw how your eyes looked, how they melted when you threatened me. I know you care about me."

He leaned forward and whispered, "And if I said I did?"

* * *

Next chapter: Romance perhaps? Then Jade talks to her Uncle, they form a plan. Review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to Ailu, **

* * *

"_And if I said I did?"_

Valmont's voice, so rich, so British, gave Jade the shivers. Such a soft simple sentence whispered and yet it sounded so loud in that half empty room. The young Chan bit her lip, fighting the urge to snap or worse…jump him.

She looked away, silent. The man grinned in a smug manner, "I see…so you refuse to answer me because of your feelings. Well then, I must be off. Ponder and brood over your feelings and emotions for me when I'm gone." He winked as he placed his cane under his arm and walked away.

Jade sat there for several long moments, a blush overtaking her. The embarrassment of the fact that he had been so very close overtook her. The realization of what just happened; of how they were both so painfully close to confessing each other's feelings…it slapped her in the face. Why didn't she say something?!

Grabbing a pillow, she smashed her face in it and let out a muffled shriek of frustration. She felt like a damn teenager again! Well…a younger one at least. She growled and bit the pillow, shouting out words of obscurity and vulgar. Basically, she was verbally abusing herself for staying quiet…and cursing the British man to hell.

Why did he have to be so damn hot?! Why did she have such…such…feelings for him?! Why did raging hormones have to exist?! For a moment, she almost found herself wishing she never met the man. But that was cruel and unjust; she was happy she met him. Hated it and him at times, yes, but still happy to have known him.

That's when she noticed something…she was doing exactly what he had told her to do. She was fuming over her agonizing thoughts, wishy-washy feelings, confusing emotions and…damn. Jade frowned, pouting slightly. She was never one to obey someone after all…he had a real effect on her!

What would life have been like if she hadn't met Valmont, the ruler of Dark Hand? What would life have been like if she obeyed her dear Uncle Jackie, who obviously cared about her, and stayed away from the fights? What would life have been like if she had never come to America, if she had stayed in Hong Kong?

Well…for one, she wouldn't know how to fight. She could have been stuck in her home town, getting picked on and beaten up. Perhaps she would have learned to fight after a few times but one could never be sure of the 'what ifs'. She wouldn't have the small bit of self control over her temper…

She wouldn't know so much about myths and legends from China, Russia, Africa…the world! She wouldn't have figured out so much about all these things, seeing truth and lies in all of them. She wouldn't have had access to the huge library Uncle owned.

She wouldn't…She wouldn't have gotten to know her friend Tohru, who was like a big brother to her. She wouldn't have…Jade stopped. Sitting up, she started to pace the room. Life without Valmont, without fighting evil and saving others…it seemed to dull.

Now she knew for _sure_ that she didn't regret meeting Valmont. Sure her life hadn't been perfect but it had it's good parts. If she had stayed in Hong Kong with her parents, there would have been good things and bad things. Funny how destiny and fate did that.

She was glad to have moved to her Uncle Jackie's pla…

Uncle Jackie…

Oh crap, where was he?! Jade stood up from her/Valmont's bed and paced the floor. It would be pointless and stupid to try and open the door for it would be locked. So all she could do right now to calm her nerves was pace back and forth, fuming and plotting.

What room was he in right? The one next to Valmont's, she remembered the man saying. But that left so many options; did he mean his rightful room or the one he had been staying in recently? If so, was it the right room or the left room? Or perhaps it was across…

Was Jackie tied up? Chained up? Yes, she remembered Valmont telling his thugs to tie up the tricky sly man before he came out of his daze. What exactly had happened to him? Surely he didn't get shot or stabbed…right? It wasn't Hak Foo's way but it could easily be done by Fin, Chow or that Ratso! She frowned, grinding her teeth together. Oh how she'd love to kick their asses!

If she could locate her uncle, perhaps in a much more subtle way than calling out his name…she could plot with him. The question was how to get out of that room and how to find him. Easy enough to get out, fake sickness or something and when one or two guys rush in, knock them out. How to find him though?

Perhaps she could slyly open each door near by? No, because if someone were in it she'd be discovered. No, she could listen in and then open the door! Yes, it was a good plan! Then after finding her uncle, she'd plan on how to escape. She enjoyed being near Valmont but…not under these circumstances.

A shiver passed through her spine as she thought about that for a moment. Imagine…being with him without being a hostage, a prisoner…without being leverage! Imagine being with him on a date, eating lunch under a gentle sun with a soft breeze blowing through his long silver hair. Imagine staring into his blue eyes that melt when he sees her…not scared, not mad…just happy.

Imagine…If only it were real…If only he wasn't evil. If only he didn't kidnap her and her uncle, beating him. If only he didn't lust for power. If only he didn't steal the talismans. If only…he loved her out loud.

"Enough!" She snarled at herself, snapping out of those foolish thoughts. As she prepared her next plan, a very daring and risky move, she forced herself to focus on it. If she slipped up even a little, she risked her life and Jackie's. If she messed up, she would risk getting tied up and never let go again. She risked their freedom.

* * *

Next chapter: Valmont's thoughts; Jade sneaks into Jackie's room and plots. Will she be caught? Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Valmont closed the door and walked into his office. The hall was silent and bare, which wasn't a surprise. His men were either drinking in celebration of capturing Chan, like idiots, or they were making fun of the man. Either way, he did not see them here.

What was this feeling bubbling up in his heart though? Why did his stomach twists and churn? Why did he keep replaying the conversation in his mind?

He was in his 30', roughly 20 years the girl's senior. The small 'good' part of him knew it was wrong to fall for and lust after a 17 year old girl, even if she was legal age. Then again, when did a villain care of what was wrong and what was right? When did he, stealer of talismans, kidnapper of Chans', and master of Dark Hand care?

_That _was it! _That _was the problem! He was a bad guy while Jane Chan, although not picture perfect school girl who wore Maryjanes, was a good guy…girl…woman. They were completely opposite. And yet, isn't the old saying 'opposites attract'? Oh how cruelly true!

Even now, six or seven years later, he still thought about the past. When she was twelve/thirteen, he was barely reaching 30. Now she was 17, a beautiful sweet feisty spirited woman, and he was in his late 30s, an old cold man. What would she see in him?

She must hate his guts now. He kidnapped her and despite being a gentleman and trying to show kindness, he still took her, near Christmas none the less! Maybe she was happy to be away from school. He vaguely remembered spying on her, seeing her as the laughable outcast. Even though he was really trying to give her back for the talismans, she still wanted to escape. Such spirit!

Not to mention, he just locked up her Uncle Jackie.

Sighing, he sank into his cozy chair while ignoring the talking stone dragon more commonly referred to as 'lawn ornament.'

"Why must Fate be so cruel to plot my own heart against me?" He whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

An hour must have passed since Jade tried to get someone to come in. She tried to groan in pain near the door, feigning illness and in need of rescue. Then, she tried hitting the door simply out of anger. When that didn't work, she just yelled and shouted obscene things.

There had to be another way to get out. If she tried to kick down the door, well, that might (ironically) alert the others despite them ignoring her 'pain'. Finally, she gave up and looked around the room. Finding a small safety pin, she picked the lock. Such a simple thing, lock-picking was, yet so effective. Silently she gave a small 'thanks' to the old thief Viper.

_Click._

Jade slammed her forehead on the other door as the one she picked opened. It took not only a few minutes, which made Jade growl. Why hadn't she thought of this before?!

Either way, she slowly slid out of the room. Looking to the right, then left, then back again, she felt reassured that no one was watching. As she stealthy walked, she wondered if she could run into someone. Probably not, for they wouldn't expect her to be roaming so they wouldn't bother being quiet. If someone came around the corner, she'd hear their voice or heavy footfalls.

Now there was the next problem of where Jackie was located. Valmont had said the room next to his…should she try left or right? Yes, it could have easily been the room next to his office but when he said his, she knew he meant his bedroom which she occupied. It was just the sort of twisted act from a sadistic son of a…

Left or right…What hand did he hold his cane in? Hmm…it changed, she noticed. Her eyes sparkled suddenly, as if having a flashback. She realized something…When he had the dragon talisman and tried to kill Captain Black, which must have been the hand he used the most! What hand…his left! It was his left hand!

With a triumphant and proud grin, she walked over to the room to the left. The door was locked but that would be easy to fix. Praying silently that there was no guard in that room, she took out the safety pin.

What if there was a guard in there? She knew how to fight, yes, but she was unsure of how strong she was at the moment. Despite eating a little, she hadn't practiced in...well, she lost count of how many days she was in here. Was she strong enough to knock out the guy before he called for help?

"Jade?" A weak voice came from inside as she stepped in.

Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she smiled, "Uncle Jackie!"

* * *

Next chapter: Talking, plotting and…Valmont goes back to his room. Will Jade make it back in time? Review!


	21. Chapter 21

"Uncle Jackie!" She exclaimed for the second time as if scared he'd disappear. Quickly, she ran over to him and hugged him. Well, tried to…the chains around him got in the way. Pulling away, she looked over at how Fin and Ratso and them chained him up.

His wrists were, no doubt, tied together and they hung above his head, probably connected to the ceiling that was engulfed in darkness. His ankles were, once again, tied together and almost nailed to the ground. It looked like the slightest upward movement of the ceiling or the downward movement of the floor would cause serious pain since he was already stretched out.

Just looking at him made her wince.

"Jade, are you alright?" He asked tiredly, "Have they hurt you in any way?"

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed, "You're the one chained up to grow an inch or two and you're asking _me _if I'm alright?" Still, she smiled. "I'm fine. Angry at Valmont but otherwise they haven't lay a finger on me." She ignored the times where she had been pinned by the man, like when they met in the park the first time. "I bruised his cheek a few days ago though, kicked him hard."

Despite the probable pain it took for Jackie to breathe, he laughed softly. "That's just like you." Either he was exhausted, had a concussion, or was still in a daze. Or perhaps all three, with the way his eyes were glazed over lightly.

"We should get you down right away! Hasn't Valmont's men given thought of you seriously injured?" She moved forward to try and pick the lock on the chains but stopped when her uncle spoke.

"Don't! If I get free, they will know you escaped your room and helped me. They'll lock up both up far away."

"But they won't be able to if we run…" Jade started to say.

"No." He said sternly despite the tired half awake look. "No Jade. With me injured and you not able to map this place exact, we don't know where the exit and such is. And if you have to drag me along, then you won't be able to hear guards before they see you…or fight them. I'm not willing to risk like a fool and waste our only chance. Let's plan and then you'll go back to the room and…"

"And ask Valmont to see you so we can make our plan work!" Jade finished with a grin. Her chocolate colored eyes sparkled with amusement and fear. "Smart Jackie!" As she made sure the door was closed securely, she asked, "So what's the plan?"

His face fell. "I was hoping you'd have one."

"Nope." They both groaned.

For the next few minutes, they thought long and hard. Every time one of them would have the beginning of a plan, several flaws would appear. As soon as the 'perfect plan' seemed to be ready to be born…it was struck down, like a boot on a flower. In other words, they were doomed.

Finally, at long last Jade thought of something. The only thing was that she had to be quick in explaining it for she had lost count of time long ago. Had 30 minutes gone by? An hour? When would Valmont be back? Obviously he didn't go to his/her room and see Jade gone or else she would have been dragged away already. This was, as much as she hated to admit, the most painfully obvious place she'd to go first.

"Jackie, I got it!" She started to pace the floor, no doubt trying to find the flaws if there were any.

"What is it?" Jackie asked with a glitter of hope in his eyes.

"Later tonight, I'll tell Valmont I'm hungry. He'll probably want to make dinner a big deal or something. Anyway, I'll convince him that I won't eat unless you're there eating with us. Once you are, I'll hand you a fork or a knife, considering they probably will have you tied up and won't let you have either, and you can pick the lock with it. I'll distract Valmont and his goons as you do.

"Towards the end of dinner, I'll throw a plate outside the door…hopefully no one will be looking at me when I do it. Anyway, the guards will go investigate and I'll close the door and lock it, put a chair against it just in case. Then you'll get free and we'll attack Valmont and escape!"

Several minutes of plotting, of perfecting any flaws and possible failures, commenced. Finally, Jackie smiled, "That is a great plan, Jade! Now you must leave, make sure Valmont or anyone else doesn't see you."

With a rather huge, almost silly, grin on her face, she spun around and ran. The door was slowly closed, of course, to ensure that hardly any sound would come from it. Glancing to and fro the door and where she was, she made a straight shot to it.

* * *

(Earlier, while they were plotting, we go to Valmont.)

Thoughts of Jade tired our favorite villain out. He groaned softly, rubbing his temples and eyes from exhaustion. A headache was bound to come on sooner rather than later, just his luck. Sitting up, he looked down at himself. His green suit was absolutely wrinkled and his tie was crinkled. He winced, wondering just how bad his hair looked.

Not wanting to dwell on the thought, he stood and started to walk back to his room. Faintly he found himself wondering what Jade would do when he walked in. Did she really think about her feelings towards him? Had she sat there all this time, just pondering the present and past? Glancing at the expensive, stolen, watch on his wrist, he realized roughly an hour had passed.

Perhaps he'd let her see her uncle.

Just as he was about to turn the corner, he heard shuffling. (A/N: This is when Jade made a break for the door so we're back in the present lol.)

What could the sound be, he wondered? Perhaps it was one of his guards sleeping and, once hearing his footsteps on the carpet awoke with a jolt? No…maybe it was the guards playing hide and seek; Fin and Ratso were often that childish. No, that didn't make sense either.

When he turned the corner…there was no one. Shaking his head, he unlocked the door and stepped in. "Jade…" She sat on the bed, sweating. "…Are you feeling ill? You look horrible."

She snorted, "Thanks for the compliment. You know how to treat a lady."

He grabbed her hand gently and helped her up, their lips so close. Suddenly she asked, "Can we have dinner?"

* * *

Next chapter: The plane is put to action. Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Valmont raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. Jade, whom stood merely inches away, couldn't help but feel herself start drowning in them. No matter how hard she tried to pull away, she just couldn't…she honestly didn't want to.

"Dinner?" He spoke up after what felt like a long tense filled silence. "_You_ wish to have dinner with _me_? _You_ suggested such a thing?" There was a ghost of a playful smirk on his face, "My, my, I think I may be hallucinating."

Despite herself, Jade grinned and shrugged. "I'm hungry, Valmont. You don't feed your prisoner; how horrible a host you are!" Her tone grew serious, "Speaking of prisoners…I want to see my Uncle Jackie. I want him to eat with us."

"What?!" Valmont took a step back, a scowl on his face. "No! Just because you're a lady, a very unlady like one might I add, you won't be calling the shots around here. Mr. Chan," He started with an air and tone of smug politeness, "Has caused me years of annoyance, stress, agony, and hatred. He will suffer and stay where he is for the time being and eat if I say he can."

Realizing this was a flaw they hadn't talked about, Jade felt panic in her bloodstream. She had two choices; whine and shout, fight with him until he gives in…or ask him nicely. Swallowing her pride, she mustered up the sweetest tone she could get without actually begging. "Valmont…_please_? I haven't seen my uncle in days, weeks…I'm sure he's hungry and it would be easier for you to watch us at the table instead of…wherever he was."

Valmont had inhaled, looking like one of those air filled animals or a bear ready to rant. But then he stopped…exhaled quickly, making it seem like his head would deflate. Perhaps that's what the prideful Valmont needed. "Did you just say please?" He asked with a more than shocked voice.

The young Chan growled out, "Don't make me repeat myself."

A small smile stretched out upon his face. "Alright Jade. Get dressed up, clean yourself up, and my men will escort you there."

Just as he was planning on walking out the door, Jade called out, "Valmont…tell your men not to harm Jackie?" It was a question, a pleading one, not a statement or command. Despite her not saying pleased, it was very obvious she knew who was in charge. It was very obvious too that she wouldn't say 'please' again…just like all those years ago.

"I will." He closed the door.

* * *

Somehow there was another dress in the closet, **way** in the back. When she had first opened it, she muttered under her breath about how the man expected her to 'dress up' if there were no dresses to speak of! You can only imagine how stupid she felt when she turned her head to the right and saw it, hanging there…mocking her.

Or at least that's how she saw it.

Where did he get these colorful yet elegant things? No, the better question was; how did he sneak this one in? The last time they had dinner, she found only one dress. Could he have put it in there while she slept?

Speaking of, how many days had gone by? Was Christmas over yet? She had gotten so lost in sorrow and despair, thinking Jackie didn't want or care for her, that she lost count of the days. Strange how there were no calendars around. She would ask if she remembered…

The dress she saw before her probably reached her knees, if not a little higher. Faintly she wondered if he had it made for her or it was meant for someone taller than her. If it was made for her, what with the shortness, she'd kill him. It was a dark brown, almost black, but it looked pretty. It had rhinestones on the back in some sort of Japanese sign. Silently she cursed the fact that she could only read Chinese…and after being in America so long, even _that _was rusty!

Quickly, she showered and washed her hair. When she dried off, she combed her hair so it would touch her shoulders. Next was the dress…Would it fit?

Surprisingly, twenty minute later, it did! The zipper on the back made the fabric hug her hips and almost constrict her breasts like a cobra. Still, it looked pretty on her and as long as she could run in it, which she tested by sprinting around the room, she was happy.

Placing flat shoes that looked elegant on, she stepped outside and nearly slammed into Hak Foo. A smug smile came across her lips, she couldn't resist baiting the man, "Did Valmont send you to escort little ol' me? I wasn't aware I needed a big muscular guard…I'm a girl after all!"

His hand, which was folded across his chest with his other arm, twitched. Jade knew he wanted to hit her but suspected that Valmont told him to spare both Chans of any pain. "Just move." He growled, starting to walk with her towards the dining room.

When they arrived in the room, Jade looked around slyly. Only Fin and Ratso were staying, apparently Hak Foo and Chow were going to look for something. Probably contacting Black, Jade thought. The young woman saw how they were positioned at either side of the door.

The table was semi-long; Valmont was at the end while Jackie was on one side, Jade across from him. They were merely feet from the white haired villain. This would be tricky, especially with her being so far away from the door. Still, she might be able to manage if she could…

"Good evening, Jade." Valmont smiled. "I brought your uncle here, unharmed as you requested."

Nodding, she spoke in a similar civil tone, "Thank you Valmont." She smiled at Jackie who, despite his glazed over gaze of a concussion, was staring in surprise. Surely he didn't expect the man to provide her with such clothing; what a shock for him!

When they sat down, Jade noticed with a grateful whisper to higher forces that the 'guards' were talking to themselves. As Valmont was cutting up his steak, she handed her blood relative a knife which he slowly began to try and undo the chains and cuffs. What would happen if they were caught, she wondered. Would they be beaten? Valmont hadn't really hit her yet and there would be no way the gentleman would allow others to try, even though this would be her fourth or fifth attempt of escaping. Jackie, however, would probably be hit…

Ignoring this, she ate silently.

At long last, they were served desert. Taking advantage of this, she smiled and waited for Ratso to leave. He had went out and got them cake and was about to return the cart he used. Slyly, with a glance at Jackie who distracted Valmont and Fin, she threw a plate outside the door. Fin basically sprinted out there. As soon as he did, she slipped off the shoes (which would stop her) and slammed it shut.

Jackie threw the cuffs and chains at Valmont before grabbing his niece's arm and running towards another exit door. It probably would have been easier if she was twelve again, easy to carry and such. Neither had animated there being guards outside the other door and didn't care.

As soon as they saw the real exit door…they were tackled down. Fin and Ratso were tying up Jackie while Jade shouted, being pulled up by someone she didn't see, "Don't hurt him!"

The two henchmen looked behind her, hesitated, and nodded before taking the older Chan out of the room and into his prison room. Looking behind her to see who had given the silent command and who was holding her arms behind her back, she felt the blood in her face drain.

A very angry Valmont was glaring daggers at her, steam ready to blow out of his ears. "Clever girl, but foolish all the same." He sneered while literally dragged her into his room, not caring about if the dress ripped.

* * *

Next chapter: Valmont drags Jade into the room and things get heated. Review please.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks very much to StarfireAlchemist; this chapter is dedicated to you since you're the only one who reviewed

**Thanks very much to StarfireAlchemist; this chapter is dedicated to you since you're the only one who reviewed. **

**Btw, I'm thinking of updating 'Vengeful Love'...should I?**

"_Clever girl, but foolish all the same." He sneered while literally dragged her into his room, not caring about if the dress ripped._

And rip the dress did, exactly that. Such a beautiful elegant piece of fabric that was made to hug her curves destroyed in a matter of moments. Thankfully the floors were carpeted or else the floor would have been freezing to her bare feet. In fact, as she struggled to stand and keep up with Valmont, her feet caught the ends of the dress. A loud rip echoed, which was ignored as they zipped down the hall, which meant the dress was now shorter than it was…

When they turned corners, the dress (which had been turned into only two or three inches above the knee) snagged around the side hip area. He yanked her along, not glancing back to see if she was alright. His grip on her was cobra vise like, so when he walked, half the dress on the side came off.

Wincing, while trying in vain to cover her exposed flesh with her free arm, she yelped when she was thrown into a room. Not only did she roll, getting carpet burn on her exposed knees and palms, but she slammed into the bed. Groaning, she lay there, stunned in pain for the moment.

Before she could come out of her daze, Valmont grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed. She bounced but, thankfully, did not fall off. No…instead, she slammed into the wall it was leaning against. Wincing, she bit her lip with determination not to cry out. Her head slammed into the wall as well, leaning a small dent.

"Stop it!" She shouted suddenly, fearing the man was lost in rage to comply. Her body was shaking as though he had just shaken the snot out of her…and yet, he had barely touched her.

"Stop it?" He mocked her poorly, "Stop it? Why should I do as you say, you ignorant bitch?! You haven't listened to a word I said since you've gotten here!"

"I didn't want to even come here!" She regretted speaking this, knowing she should just let him rant. Interrupting an insane man was never a good idea.

Instead, he shouted in her face, "Life isn't fair; you don't always get what you want! I had to learn that the hard way!" He stood up straight and kept ranting, kept shouting, "Did I ever get the talismans I want?! No! But I will soon, even if I have to kill the both of you! Maybe I should, that way I can rid myself of both Chan's!

"But why should I listen to what you say? Would you have stopped in your tracks if I told you to stop running? No!" He gripped her chin, their faces inches away and yet he kept screaming as though they were across the room, "I should kill your uncle for that stunt and make you watch! Give me one good reason, one damn bloody good reason why I shouldn't slice his throat and make you stare as he dies! Give me one fucking good reason why I shouldn't kill _you_ right now!"

The vein in his neck was popping out, his voice so loud that she thought she'd go deaf. If she was in a less serious situation, she would have swooned that he said 'fuck'. But now was not the right time.

"Tell me why I should break every little bone in your body! You're already a woman; you've led a good life, thwarting my plans! Give me a reason why I shouldn't rip your limbs from you and…" He hesitated suddenly, his blue eyes still burning with fiery anger.

At first, Jade wasn't sure why he had stopped. She could barely breathe what with him being in her face and with the fear seizing her. It was only when she inhaled did she hear a sobbing gasp. Who did that?

It took only moments to realize it was her who gave the sob.

She was crying from fear and injury caused by the British man before her. The physical pain she felt was numb compared to the mental anguish she possessed. To hear him scream all this- and in her face too! Never would she think the gentleman Valmont threatening her, describing how she or Jackie might die. She just wanted to curl up and cry until she fell asleep.

A hand reached up and wiped her tears away. When had those tears sneaked by? She hadn't even felt them! However, she felt the hesitant hand and jerked by as if slapped. Realizing she hadn't inhaled since the first time, she coughed and tried to inhale again, slowly, calmly. Instead, she gave a louder sob. By this time, she was freely crying- and very aware of it.

It looked like Valmont's anger had just broken away, like a mask ripped in half. He got on the bed; slowly so he wouldn't scare her…he acted as though she were a wild injured animal. Her sobs rippled through her body, making her shake almost violently. Carefully, he placed his hand on her bare shoulder and watched her cry. Slightly unsure of what to say or do, he just held her loosely.

Roughly an hour passed before Jade calmed down. All the frustration of not being able to escape, of barely being able to see her Uncle, of…well, everything! All of it was released, leaving her somewhat in a zombie trance.

"Jade?" Valmont whispered.

She looked up, hesitant. No doubt that she would listen to him now. "Y-yes?"

He stared at the dress, at her exposed half body. "Uh…would you like to change? I'll bring you some…hot chocolate." Was this his way of apologizing for being so rough?

When she nodded, he started to get up. Something inside her snapped and, without warning, she grabbed his tie and collar. Using it as leverage to drag him closer to her, she forced their lips to touch…a gentle kiss despite the angry shouts earlier.

* * *

Next chapter: We saw the first bit of romance…What will happen when he lets Jade see Jackie? Another plan? Valmont's regrets/thoughts/love…Will he let them go? Review please.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to Ailu! **

* * *

All thoughts of reasoning and common sense, all thought of logical thinking in a sense, just…swam away. Well, this was apparently very obvious since Jade had kissed the villain instead of hit him. After breaking down into tears like that, venting her depression and frustration at long last, she should have felt sleepy. She should have even, especially for the Jade we all know and love, fought with Valmont! But no…she kissed him.

"Jade…" Valmont whispered when they pulled away. Their bodies were still pressed together, their limbs slightly entwined. The heat she gave off, showing embarrassment and lust, made him feel very hot and uncomfortable in his suit. "I should…get you that hot chocolate." It would have been a bald face lie if he said he didn't want that kiss.

The girl hesitated and nodded. In her chocolate honey eyes shined…reluctance. She didn't want to feel his heat disappear as he stood up to walk away. She walked him to lie next to her, to hold her tight, without that damn cane he just picked up. She wanted to rip off that tie he fixed awkwardly, coughing slightly, and take off his clothes so he couldn't hide behind such fancy fabric.

But she didn't.

Instead, she lay down and stretched her sore body on the bed. Valmont left, closing the door and leaving her alone. Her head throbbed with dull pain from hitting the wall and her arms ached with bruises. The cold air hit her exposed sides, encouraging her to change into a nightgown or something.

What had come over her? Why had she acted so…foolish? Shaking her head, she lay back on the bed in a night gown and sighed. When Valmont came in several minutes later, she was asleep. He hesitated and smiled, placing the very hot chocolate next to her on the nightstand. Somehow he knew when she awoke that the drink would still be warm.

…Just like her kiss was…

* * *

The next day, Valmont paced back and forth in front of his own room. He had slept somewhat peacefully, dreaming of her pale lips. But now that he was awake, which for some 'odd reason' that dream made his P.J. bottoms very restricted, he was nervous. He, Valmont, the villain, the boss of the Dark Hand, nervous about seeing a woman who was half his age! Who would have imagined!

Should he try to be nice to her again? That raised the question, if he did, would she take advantage of his kindness and try to run again? Or should he be cruel and harsh like last night? No…that was what made her cry. His heart ached at the thought of seeing her cry again. Maybe he should let Jade see her Uncle and then figure out what to do with her. Yes…that sounded like a good plan.

Walking into the door, he closed it and locked it just like it had been before. The girl before him was sitting on the bed Indian style, still wearing silk dark green P.J's that were two sizes too big. Her shoulder length hair was messy, showing signs of her neglect to brush it. Her honey chocolate eyes were staring at the bed, the warm cup of hot chocolate in her hands. After she sipped some, she licked her lips. Valmont's mind turned this innocent image into a very dirty one.

"Ahem…" He cleared his throat, trying to distract not only Jade but himself as well. She looked up, licking her lips once more to make sure no chocolate stayed on.

"Um…" Her face turned a light pink. "I…Good morning."

"Good morning." He greeted her, noticing how both of them were trying to act 'normal'.

Coughing slightly, she placed the now empty cup on the nightstand and said, "Thanks for the um…chocolate." She pushed back her hair behind her ear.

He nodded, twirling his cane in between his fingers, "Yes, you're welcome. Perhaps…after breakfast…I assume you'd like to see your uncle without sneaking around?"

Face flushed with shame for getting caught, and from remembering last night, she nodded. If she hadn't snuck out and planned that failed escape plane with Jackie, she wouldn't have kissed Valmont. "Yes, I'd like that v-very much."

He held out his hand to help her step out of the bed. Hesitantly, she grabbed it and smiled shakily as they walked out. Instead of turning to the right, where the dining room would be after a hallway or two, she decided to cut across and stand next to Jackie's room. Had he been moved though? Would she look stupid if she just stood near an empty room, wanting to go in?

Valmont chuckled softly, a twinkle of amusement in his ice eyes. "I see I was right; you _did _sneak out to see him earlier. And I was right again…I knew you'd want to see him before breakfast. That is why I took the liberty of putting breakfast for two in there."

Jade suddenly smiled, feeling so young again. "Thank you." What else could she say? Apparently she was that predictable so anything else she would have said would have been predictable as well. Unless her silence was predictable. Wow, confusing.

She walked into the room and saw a very tired Jackie sitting on a small bed, eating what looked like oatmeal. "Uncle Jackie!" She ran and nearly tackled him, thinking she was twelve again. After hugging him tightly, she began to attack him with questions. Valmont chuckled and closed the door, passing two guards before going to his office.

* * *

Sitting in his chair, twirling his cane around, he stared at the door. The old fire dragon statue was behind him, hissing complaints like always. Ignoring this, he thought about Jade.

What was it about her that made him so…attracted? What caught his attention? What held his attention? What made him long to kiss those lips again? Was it her spunk? Yes, it had to be. She was strong willed and very strong headed…something he liked in a woman.

Plus, most woman would go out with him because of his money. Jade, however…well, she fought with him. She was good, he was evil. Yin and Yang, of course. She…

His phone rang once…twice…three times. "Yes?"

"…Valmont?"

"Yes?" He repeated himself with annoyance edging his tone.

"This is Captain Black…I'll give you the six talismans for both Chans."

* * *

Next chapter: Jade and Jackie talk. Captain Black's exchange. Review please.


	25. Chapter 25

The oatmeal was slightly cold and the toast was more than soggy, but it was food none the less. Jade winced at the cold tea, resisting the urge to laugh. It was so like Valmont to bring his heritage customs over here and give them tea for breakfast. From the taste of it, ignoring the excess amount of cream and overdose of sugar in it, it was probably Earl Grey.

They sat on a somewhat small bed that felt like a rock. Jackie was resting his back against the headboard/wall while Jade sat across from him. The only thing in the middle of them that separated them was a trey silver as bullets holding oatmeal, toast, tea, and two cold apples.

After she stopped sipping sugar filled tea, she smiled up at her uncle. Despite her calmness, part of her worried about her Uncle's reaction about her appearance. Did she have bruises on her limbs and skin? Would he get upset by her messy hair and messy clothes? Would he assume things? Or perhaps he was too injured to assume anything.

"So Jade, how are you?" Jackie asked in a tone that would make one passing person think they hadn't seen each other in months. How could he act so calm, as though he weren't a prisoner?

Despite the subconscious mind, she answered, "Good…are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Jackie shook his head, slightly dizzy from doing that, "No, they just threw me in here. I'm not injured anymore than I was when I came here."

Jade blinked, confusion clouding those chocolate eyes of hers, "Oh…so they didn't hurt you? They just threw you here and locked the door? No ropes or chains?"

This made Jackie chuckle as he finished off his tea, "They tied me up but that was it. In fact, they let me go a few minutes before you came in. What about you? Are you alright? Did _he _hurt you?" By 'he', Jackie obviously meant Valmont.

Carefully, Jade confessed, "Well…he dragged me to the room, as you can see from the fingerprint bruises on my arm." Here came the tricky part. "He put me in the room, shouted for a long time, and left. Then he offered me this morning to let us talk."

Thankfully for Jackie's earlier head injury, he failed to notice her tone of nervousness and embarrassment. How in the world would she try to explain to him the kiss she shared with Valmont? The very kiss that SHE started?!

"So um…" She looked away, rubbing the back of her head. There was a bump there, one which she had been expecting. After all, how many times can you be thrown into a wall without a lump to prove for it? "…Should we try to escape again?"

Jackie smiled like a snake, as though his injuries were gone suddenly. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Exchange for both Chans?" Valmont repeated after a moment. It took a few seconds for his brain, which had been so lost and deep in thinking about Jade and his feelings, to register what happened. He was surprised to hear Captain Black's voice and even more surprised, shocked even, to hear that the man wanted to exchange!

"Yes. I was thinking that tall tower; you, the talismans, and me…and Jackie and his niece of course." Black finished after a moment's thought.

Valmont wondered why he just didn't say 'Jade'. Was she not that worthy in his eyes? Was she nothing but trouble, the very thing and creature that started all this? Was he angry at her?

Pushing those thoughts aside, he smiled, "Of course. Meet me there tonight at midnight."

* * *

Next chapter: Valmont explains the situation to Jackie and Jade…but does Jade want to be free? Review please. Sorry for the short chapter; short on time.


	26. Chapter 26

Jade chuckled softly. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to try such a risky move after getting hurt. Oh, and not to mention the fact that there are several guards outside after last night's incident. It won't be easy." It was a type of warning of concern, not discouraging.

Her older blood relative smirked slyly like a cat. His voice was full of taunting, "Since when was anything easy involving the Dark Hand?"

After a moment's thought, the young lady answered, "Beating their butts."

"Exactly! So we should have no problems trying to escape, just need to pick the lock." Jackie stood up and gave her a hair pin thing.

The memory of her attempting to stab the lock the first time she desired to see her uncle flashed in her mind. Jade groaned softly, chuckling inwardly at the cruelty of the situation, and nodded. She had ended up trying for an hour or two faking illness…then tried to pick the lock and succeeded. Why did this doorknob look a lot harder than the other one?

Several minutes passed as Jade battled with the lock of this door. Her pink tongue stuck out at the edge of her mouth, her eyebrows screwed together, and there was a look of determination and concentration on her face. At first, she thought she would have it…and then a click would be heard. There were three options to why this was happening; 1. The guards outside were locking the door when they heard something; 2. She kept locking it by accident by a simple turn; or 3. (Which was her favorite option so far) she was doing nothing but hitting some sort of screw.

Jackie rested in the bed while watching her. He was tired and still hurt from the head injury, so Jade allowed her uncle to lay back and relax. They would need all the strength they could get if they really wanted to run out of here…alive.

"I think I got it!" Jade gasped loudly. Excitement and anxiety flooded both Chan's veins. Jackie sat up from his laying position, his eyes huge with suspense. Jade nearly bit her tongue off as she chewed on it, focusing intently.

There was a click heard, then another. Oh, she was so close! To think she and her uncle would be back at the shop, at home, by tonight! She smiled hugely, thinking about it. It felt like slow motion as she picked at the trap. Her hand was on the doorknob for balance and for turning it. Just another pick of the lock and…

The door opened, slamming into her forehead and making her fall into the floor.

* * *

(A/N: I HAD to put that lol because it's happened to my friend twice. Let's go back to Valmont, just a few moments before the tragedy of clumsy Jade.)

Closing his cell phone with a sharp _snap_, Valmont gave a soft sigh. So this was it…he would finally get the thing he wanted. He would finally get the rest of the talismans, collecting all twelve. He would finally rid himself of that annoying pesky yet beautiful Jade Chan…so why was he sad?

In the beginning, he thought as he stood up, this was just a simple plan. He would kidnap Jade, set up a meeting, gets the magical rocks, and give her back to them unharmed. However, just like many things in life, things did not go as planned. Things changed, but who could say if it was for the worst or the better? There were both negative and positive things about this situation.

Although he hated to admit it, he was getting soft. That was the only other explanation for it. It was the only reasonable reason why he would be falling for Jade Chan. It had nothing to do with the fact that her eyes were a attention-catching honey chocolate color, or that her semi short hair looked beautiful when she fought, or that she had a fiery attitude that would attract any man to her flame.

But now he would have to let her go and get the rocks in return. Power over love…love over power…either way, he sneered mentally, it was a bittersweet ending. He could not have both but he would definitely have one of them. He would just have to forget about his love and lust for the young lady.

Although he would very much love to keep her and give back Jackie _and _get the talismans…he couldn't for two reasons. He was a man of his word and…he doubted Jade would want to stay with him. Then again…after that kiss…

Without realizing it, he had arrived at the door. Just as he took out the key, he hesitated. What was that clicking sounding he heard? With a frown, he twisted the cold doorknob and threw the door open.

A loud thud and a grunt were heard, followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground. Valmont looked in the room to see a startled Jackie half laying in bed, staring down at the villain's feet. No, not his feet…he looked down with confusion and saw Jade there.

There was a growing red bump on her forehead, her eyes closed tight in pain. She frowned and growled, "What the heck?! What was that for?!"

Suddenly, by seeing the pin in her hand, he understood what she had been doing. He closed the door, locking it behind him and smirked, "You shouldn't have been trying to escape then. That proves a lesson; stay until moved." None the less, he grabbed her hand to help her up but both froze.  
After a second, he helped her stand. "Now then, I have some news for you both. Good news, might I add to your delight." He informed them, straightening his tie.

"What is it?" Jackie stood up and walked over to his niece, not trusting the criminal so close to her. Despite him failing to assume or take notice to Jade's P.J.'s, he definitely noticed how both hesitated when they touched each other's hands.

"It would seem that your boss, Captain Black…" Valmont started, stopping to listen to Jackie's oh-so-predictable response.

"He's not my boss!"

Without correcting himself, the silver haired criminal went on, "Black called me a few minutes ago. It would seem that he finally realized that Section 13 cannot function without the um…" Sarcasm dripped from his tone as he smirked, "…helpful…Chan's. So at midnight tonight, we will meet and I will get the talismans while you two get your freedom."

Jackie smiled. He could easily get the talismans back from Valmont when he healed, so he enjoyed this news a great deal. "This is great!" He exclaimed to Jade, who looked hesitant. "Finally, we can get out of this place! We will be with Uncle before Christmas!"

"But…" Jade hesitated, her voice cracked. Both men looked at the young woman in the middle. Valmont held onto his cane tightly as he heard the next few words. Jackie inhaled sharply when he heard what Jade had to say.

"…I…I don't want to leave." Jade whispered, shocking both men.

* * *

Next chapter: Both men's reaction to her whisper. We see Valmont and Jackie fight. Romance between Jade and Valmont. Review please


	27. Chapter 27

"…_I…I don't want to leave." Jade whispered, shocking both men._

It was as though time had stopped, freezing Valmont and Jackie in their places. Valmont's icy blue eyes widened while his grip on his cane so tight that his knuckles turned as white as his hair. Jackie's mouth had dropped about a mile, his facial expression comical in a sad way.

"…What?" Jackie broke the tense silence after a few minutes.

"What did you say?" Valmont spoke up at the same time the older Chan did, making them glare at each other. Hatred filled glares went unnoticed by Jade, who simply stared down at her feet. Had she just said what she thought she said?

Her lips quivered as she inhaled slowly. She wouldn't cry, not in front of them. However, this raised the question; why did she suddenly feel the urge to cry? Was it relief that she would be leaving, free from this monstrous criminal? Or was it sorrow that she was leaving, free from this sexy villain? Either way, her confusion and thoughts were cut short.

"I…I don't…" Her mouth started to move and her vocal chords betrayed her once more, "I don't want to…to leave here…leave…V-Valmont." How hard it would be for her to intentionally say this! Without meaning to say it, well it was easy!

Once more, the tension flooded back into the room, suffocating Chan and Valmont. Finally, Jackie choked out, "…Why not?!"

The silver haired man, who still kept a tight grip on his weapon cane, managed to speak in a far more…sensible sentence that made sense. "Why don't you want to leave, Ms. Chan? You would be free, away from me. You could celebrate Christmas with your precious family and go back to school, telling everyone the nice adventure you had here." Jade was sure he was mocking her, but she was unsure of what his reference was to 'nice adventure'. Did he mean the kiss from earlier?

Looking away, she hesitated once more. She found it very difficult to speak her thoughts when she focused on them, so instead she thought about school. Soon, the words of truth came out in a bit of a rush. "I don't want to leave him because…because…because…" She couldn't admit her love, not in front of her uncle! So many things could go wrong! Instead, she blurted out forcefully, "Because he deserves to be locked up!"

Jackie looked like he was relieved beyond belief. Valmont, however, looked like he had gotten ice cold water thrown on him or someone slapped his smug smirk off his face. It took only a moment for that smirk to be a ghost, showing Jade that he secretly understood why she exclaimed such a thing.

"Perhaps I won't let either of you go then, if you intend to 'lock me up'." He grinned sadistically.

Jackie suddenly stepped forward, "But you said you would!"

Valmont growled, his eyes flashing dangerously like they had last night. He felt hatred and anger boil up inside of him. The man before him, this very man that stood in front of him with anger coloring his Chinese face, was the reason why Jade was so scared to admit her feelings first.

Jade saw the blue eyed man raise his cane slightly before her uncle. Quick as lightning, she threw herself in the middle of them and frowned. "Stop! Don't you dare fight you two! Let's just…go." She admitted with a hint of tired defeat.

"Go? Now? You want to leave?" Jackie smiled at her, failing to notice how she looked down again. Valmont's shoes looked so expensive, now that she thought of it. How much money did he have? How did he get the money? Surely he did some sort of job or stole money on the side without Section 13 noticing! How else would he live so…rich? Unless, of course, his money was from inheritance.

"…Yes." She whispered softly, feeling drained with sorrow and confusion. "…Let's just…go."

"First…" Valmont spoke up, trying to stall for time. "You need to change." He took her by the arm gently, walking out of the room. She looked up at him, her lips parted slightly.

When they entered his room, she went over and grabbed some normal clothes. Valmont turned his back to her for two reasons; to let her change in privacy and…well; he just couldn't say what he wanted to say to her in front of her face. "So…what's the real reason you don't want to leave?"

He heard the rip of clothing and heard the swooshing sound, meaning she threw it down on the ground. He would have to keep those P.J.'s…never wash them. Yes, it sounded stalkerish and creepy, but it made him feel better. He would never be able to inhale her sweet scent again.

He waited for a few minutes, still hearing no reply. His hands were behind his back, holding onto the cane loosely. He was growing impatient. "Well?" He called out. "You wouldn't say the real reason in front of your uncle so I wish to know. Obviously if he wasn't suffering from some sort of concussion, he would have noticed the…sadness in your tone. He would have noticed the…hesitation and change."  
What amazed Jade was that while Valmont spoke this…it was not full of pride or showing that he felt smug. It was full of curiosity and general concern. Would he miss her when she was gone like she would miss him? Maybe their paths would cross in another few years.

"Well?" He repeated himself for the second time, impatience and annoyance coloring his tone.

"…You know damn well why." She scorned softly, walking past him into the hallway.

* * *

Next chapter: The meeting…will Jade leave Valmont? Review please


	28. Chapter 28

Yes, it was true, Valmont knew why and what. He knew in his heart why Jade did not want to leave. He knew exactly why she had hesitated and snarled that lie about him being locked up. The way she snapped at Valmont as she strolled by him confirmed his suspicions. In truth, she didn't want to leave because she loved him.

And in truth…Valmont sighed mentally…he loved her. He didn't want to make her leave; he wanted to keep her for himself. He wanted to drag her into his bedroom and just lay with her, wrapping his arms possessively around the girl. However, he was a villain. It was so rare for villains to get what they want, and he was getting the ultimate power; talismans. Surely if he got that then he would not be able to get Jade. The higher powers of the universe wouldn't let him!

Still, he loved and lusted for her so much that he was willing to break his word just to hold her a little longer. He would rather be called a coward, a liar, and a disgraceful gentleman than let her go! He'd give anything just to kiss those delicious lips again, to go further perhaps.

Sighing out loud, he closed his eyes. He had been standing at the doorway for a few minutes, his cane resting between his legs as he clung onto it. His head was bowed, his silver hair covering his face slightly.

Jade watched near by as Fin and Ratso made sure that she, along with her uncle, were locked up tightly. A look of concern flashed through her brown eyes as she stared at the man who took her. The chains made a loud rattling noise as Ratso yanked on them, ensuring they weren't loose on either Chan. What could Valmont be thinking about so deeply that he failed to hear such an annoying noise?

"Uh…Big V?" Fin called out loudly, walking over to him. "Big V are you alive in there?" He waved his hand in front of the tilted face.

When that failed, Jade spoke up. "Valmont?" He looked up at her, his blue eyes sparkling with some sort of sorrowful emotion. Or was it love, showing concern and care? It was so ironic that every loud noise and voice could not shake this man out of his trance but at the soft sound of her gentle voice…he became alert.

Clearing his throat, he tapped his cane on the floor. "Yes, right. Are the chains secure?" When Ratso and Fin nodded, he bit his lip. He wanted more time with the girl! "…Check again! We can't afford any screw ups!"

The dragon statue on the wall finally spoke up. Its raspy voice made Jade shiver. "And if you check those restraints once more, Valmont, you will be late! We cannot afford tardiness or Black might leave, thinking it was a set up. Now go!"

* * *

They arrived at a tower close to midnight. It was the very same tower they had fought for the rooster rock in the shield. Jade shivered with a bad case of déjà vu as they walked up it. The chains made her legs think they were walking cement blocks and her arms feel like they would fall off.

Although no one else noticed, Jade kept staring at Valmont. Every few moments he would glance at her, looking her from her feet up. When their eyes met, both blushed and their hearts fluttered. And although no one else saw it, she saw his eyes sparkle with sympathy.

It was obvious he wanted her out of those chains.

Finally they stepped out on the roof. The cool breeze gave Jade goosebumps but she tilted her head up, letting her short hair flow with it. It was clear that she enjoyed the taste of freedom, the taste of anxiety of how she was about to be free and fly like a bird.

She felt Valmont's expensive green jacket rub against her, making her look up, slightly startled. Apparently he as trying to offer her some warmth by standing next to her, holding her arm in a grip that looked bruising but could not be any softer. He looked so handsome standing there. The wind made his long silver hair fly wildly despite the fact that it were in a ponytail. His blue eyes, which were as bright as the night sky was dark, stared off into the distance.

Jade bit her lip and looked away. They were all searching for Black. Fin, Ratso, and Hak Foo held onto Jackie, seeing him as a huge threat. Jade would have laughed if she didn't know the real reason for it. After all, in reality, who would worry about an injured chained up man getting away?

She knew that Valmont set it up. She knew that he wanted her all to himself. Jade smiled inwardly, feeling warmth spread through her body as he held tightly onto her arm. If it had been any other man, she would have flipped him over despite the chains. But Valmont…

"Got the talismans?" Valmont's rich British voice suddenly called out.

Out of the shadows came Captain Black, wearing gray pants, brown turtleneck, black shoes, and a trench coat. If Jade didn't know any better, she would swear that he was the bad guy instead of Valmont.

"Yes. Got the Chans?"

"Obviously." Valmont rolled his eyes, shaking Jade gently to make the chains rattle. Jade snickered softly, wondering if Black had honestly failed to see them or if he had tried (and failed) at playing at the drama of the moment.

Jackie was almost carried over to Black, half dazed. "Now, the six other talismans, please." Valmont smirked as he held tightly onto the young girl.

Reluctantly, Black threw the bag at his feet. Once Hak Foo pulled out six real ones, testing one or two, Valmont smirked. "Perfect! Now then, here's Jade…" Suddenly his tone died down and his eyes became dark. He looked at Jade with a look of longing. "…Good bye, Ms. Chan." He whispered as he let her go, unlocking the chains. He hadn't done that for Jackie.

She took two steps forward and hesitated. Instantly, she knew to listen to her heart, not to reason. Biting her lip, she turned and ran at him. Anyone else would have assumed she meant to tackle him, drawing shocked gasps. However, when she hugged him tightly and kissed him, pressing their bodies together, everyone gasped for the second time.

"I won't leave you Valmont…" She said loud enough for the rest to hear. "I love you."

Valmont inhaled sharply, loving how her voice sounded as she spoke those words. "And I love you, Jade…"

Suddenly Black shouted, interrupting their love moment, "That's enough! Get up here, now!" Immediately, two helicopters came into view. All this time, Black meant to capture all the criminals…

* * *

Next chapter: Well, we now have seen Jade choose a side! Now we see the escape Valmont and Jade need to take, to get away from Section 13. Review please


	29. Chapter 29

Panic and terror became etched on the new couple's face. It was very clear that neither of them, nor Jackie, expected or had anticipated such a deceitful move from Captain Black! He was like Valmont, a man of his word…except the good guy. On his face was something of a twisted grin of victory.

Determination overtook Jade and she felt like her old self again. "I won't let you take Valmont in! Now after I just figured out he likes me!" She grabbed Valmont's wrist and turned away, leading him towards the door.

Sadly, as soon as they got a few feet within the door, agents came out like bees protecting their hives. They hesitated in their step, unsure of where to go now. Black shouted as another agent tried to unchain Jackie, "Give it up; you're surrounded!"

Jade smiled sweetly, "Captain Black, you make it sound like we have no other choice…"

As soon as she finished that, the man understood silently. He opened his mouth and pointed his finger to the edge of the roof, "Men, catch them before they escape!" The sound of his command was booming and loud, echoed even as the two ran. It felt like slow motion, like every agonizing second became an hour of suspense.

Jade turned when they finally reached the ledge. She saw Valmont's eyes and hesitated at the breath taking sight. The wind whipped his hair around despite it being in a ponytail. His eyes, those baby blue iced over eyes, held traces of lust in them. Had all this turned him on? "You go down first! Break in through the first window and go down from there! It'll be a close call!"

Valmont looked at her for a moment and frowned. His British accent was obvious, "Jade, _you_ will go down first; I don't want to risk losing…"

She snapped back because of lack of time, "If they capture you, you'll be locked up! If they capture me, they can't do anything! Now go!" She shouted finally.

Reluctantly, he complied and started to climb down the bricks carefully. Luckily the first widow was close by, for Jade heard an unmistakable shatter covered by the roaring helicopters. She looked behind her as the agents advanced. With one last painful look at her uncle Jackie…she slid down the building and into it.

* * *

Was she a criminal? She hadn't stolen anything or killed anyone, so no. However, she _did _assist…psh, assist? She did help and lead a major criminal get away. She let the man who had kidnapped her, tormented her, scared her, and harmed her uncle by kidnapping and beating him up get away.

Then again, she was going with him so perhaps she wasn't a criminal. She could always say she wanted to follow him, deceiving him, until they reached the hide out. Then she could get the other talismans and come back to Section 13. But something inside her told her that she really did love this man, that she wasn't ready to betray him.

They had managed to escape after all. They took the stairs and sometimes had to trail down the side of the building, but now they were in a car, driving. They were safe…in a sense. Fin and Ratso thankfully had followed Hak Foo out, who beat his way through the agents. Jade couldn't help but grin.

Valmont was driving for the first time…ever! Although Jade felt a little uneasy about that, and she had voiced her worries several times, she had to admit that in the heat of the moment to get away, he drove…great! He didn't crash into anything and yet he didn't obey the laws in other words.

Jade took this moment, as she sat in the front seat, to study the man. Determination and focus had made him look so…poised and handsome. His silver hair was still messy from the roof and yet it suited him, giving him that wild look that made Jade shiver. His eyes were glazed over with some sort of emotion that Jade just couldn't capture. His back was straight.

Several minutes had passed before he glanced at his mirrors for the fifth time. "I think…I think we're safe." His voice was full of astonishment. Although he didn't obey the traffic laws, he slowed down to 90 MPH.

Jade bit her lip, glancing outside for a second. The scenery was like a blur. Finally, just as she was about to speak up, Valmont beat her to the punch, "Did you…did you just…leave your family to come back with me? And did you just…help me escape?"

The young woman hesitated, obviously shocked as she thought about the last few hours. She replied, "…No. I helped _us _escape."

* * *

Next chapter: Jade and Valmont talk, so does Jackie. Review please


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, I'm ending the story at this chapter since I haven't gotten any reviews and since I REALLY need to lighten up on all the stories I'm updating. I hope you all liked it though Thanks to those who reviewed my earlier chapters.**

* * *

"So…are you really sure that you want to be with me? I mean, we'll have to move around a lot. We might have to steal. We…" Valmont had started off to list the negatives. Jade could tell it would have been a huge list because he inhaled deeply before starting.

Walking over to him, she pressed their lips together in an effect to silence it. Well, it worked. "Valmont…" She smiled hugely, "I knew all this when I became an assistant to helping a criminal escape. However…" her light changed to dark, serious in a way, "If we're going to be moving around a lot, I don't mind…just as long as I have you. If you're going to steal then I'll have to punish you." A light blush came across her cheeks when he raised an eyebrow, "I'm serious Valmont, no stealing!"

He then did what she had done earlier; kissed her to shut her up. "Jade…I love you. I will do anything for you."

How odd it would all seem. She was taken against her will by the man she always had a crush on. After depression of realizing her family didn't want her, she fell for him only harder. When her uncle came…she felt so happy to be near him but now they were far away, probably never to see each other again. Still, she was happy. She knew that she would never live side by side by both men, two men that were very important in her life. It was very cruel, but it was life.

Her eyes started to flutter close before she even realized it. The bell from the clock tower a few miles away signaled a new day. Valmont picked her up effortlessly and placed her on their bed in the new hide out. As she fell asleep, he whispered in her ear while placing a soft kiss on her temple, "Merry Christmas Jade."


End file.
